Leur jour à eux
by Soul004
Summary: C'était leur jour à eux. Le jour où Renji l'emmenait découvrir les curiosités de la Terre. Le jour où aucune ombre ne venait obscurcir leur amour.


**Disclaimer :** J'utilise les personnages et l'univers créés par monsieur Tite Kubo dans son manga  BLEACH. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de l'abus que j'en fais, pour le seul plaisir de certains d'entre nous.

* * *

Voici une fic pour la 180 review des Foudres de Renji ! Je la dédie à Shinamaryllis, pour ses commentaires assidus sur absolument tous les 45 chapitres des Foudres de Renji !

Avertissements :

Cet OS est long (50 pages), mais je voulais y mettre tout ce que Shinamaryllis avait envie d'y voir. L'histoire que j'ai concoctée s'y prête bien, et j'avais beaucoup à raconter.

Or, j'ai eu beau essayer, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre, ni à la découper en chapitres, ni à l'amputer de certains passages... Il y a différentes parties, par contre. Vous pourrez faire des pauses sans que cette interruption dans la lecture gêne.

Le texte est truffé de renvois pour expliquer plus en détail certains mots japonais que j'emploie. Cependant, je me suis assurée que le contexte soit suffisamment clair, comme cela vous n'aurez pas besoin d'y recourir en cours de lecture pour comprendre de quoi ça parle.

 _Dernière mise en garde :_ Cette fic conte l'amour entre deux hommes. Le rating M est justifié, vous trouverez un lemon.  
Ceux qui sont trop jeunes ou qui n'aime pas sont invités à sauter le passage en question. Il est long, ne vous trompez pas d'endroit en reprenant l'histoire.

Les différents temps du récit sont encadrées de trois points : « … ». Exceptionnellement, pour distinguer le début et la fin du lemon, il y en aura une série de deux : « … … ».

* * *

Contexte :

L'époque à laquelle se déroule cette histoire restera non dite. Peu d'allusions sont faites aux événements passés. Sachez simplement que Renji et Byakuya s'aiment depuis quelques années déjà, et que s'il fallait dater cette fic, elle se passerait après qu'Ichigo, et toute la bande de ses amis sur Terre, aient fini leurs études.

 _Petite précision avant de commencer_ :  
Avec le résumé, vous savez déjà que Renji et Byakuya vont aller sur Terre : ils devront donc porter des gigais.  
Parce que sinon, cela rendait les choses compliquées, j'ai décidé que les gigais de Renji et Byakuya ne sont qu'une coquille vide lorsqu'ils ne sont pas dedans. Même si, en toute rigueur, avec la pilule d'âme, même vide de leur présence leurs gigais devraient être animés – mais là, bonjour la situation dans la chambre : je n'avais pas du tout envie de la gérer. Ce serait le thème d'une autre fic, plus rigolote.

L'histoire est tragique, pourtant l'humour y est également présent. Et je n'ai pas envie d'annoncer par une mise en garde plus précise comment elle se terminera. Voilà donc votre seule mise en garde sur le devenir des héros.

Place donc à cette histoire :

* * *

 **Leur jour à eux**

* * *

C'était leur jour à eux. Une journée à part. Une journée à l'écart de l'agitation du Seireitei. Une journée sans l'accaparante tâche de diriger la division. Une journée en dehors de la responsabilité d'être le chef du clan Kuchiki. Une journée où il verrait Renji et se ficherait éperdument qu'il soit turbulent, que sa tenue soit débraillée, ou que son parler soit incorrect. Une journée où, au contraire, il chérirait chacune de ses imperfections.

Byakuya soupira.

Un coup discret se fit entendre à la porte, suivi de l'ouverture de celle-ci sans attendre qu'il répondît. Une tête à la chevelure orange apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

« Alors ? »

Byakuya se contenta d'un silence négatif et s'absorba dans la contemplation de Renji.

Renji dormait, se disait-il.

…

Ses mains se couvraient de sang. Il murmurait des arias en une litanie gémissante. Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler.

…

Renji dormait, se disait-il.

 _Comme après l'amour. Comme lorsque nous nous sommes aimés aujourd'hui et que, épuisé par l'intensité de son orgasme, Renji s'est assoupi à mes côtés. Comme lorsque je l'ai regardé dormir, et que mon cœur était si parfaitement serein et tranquille._

Renji dormait, se disait-il.

Ils ne jouissaient pas souvent d'un jour de vacances commun. C'était même exceptionnel. Comment un capitaine et un vice-capitaine auraient-ils pu s'éloigner des affaires de la Soul Society et de leur division, en même temps ? Mais Renji, comme chaque année à cette même période, en parlait depuis des jours. Il insistait, y revenait, n'avait de cesse de lui raconter tout ce qu'ils pourraient voir, toutes les choses qu'ils pourraient faire et comment ce serait bien et … « Allez, Byakuya », disait-il, « juste une fois. Juste ce jour-là. » Et Byakuya se laissait convaincre.

Ce jour-là était spécial. C'était leur jour à eux. L'anniversaire du jour où ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments et avaient fait pour la première fois l'amour.

Le raclement des pieds de la chaise qu'Ichigo prit pour s'asseoir le fit sortir de son doux rêve. La réalité le frappa.

Renji ne dormait pas.

…

Ses mains se couvraient de sang mais il les maintenait sur son ventre. Il murmurait les arias de tous les sorts de soin qu'il connaissait en une litanie gémissante. Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler.

…

Chaque année, ce jour-là, ils allaient dans le monde réel. Byakuya laissait décider Renji de l'endroit. Son lieutenant était encore plus excité que d'habitude. Il interrogeait tous ceux qui connaissaient la Terre. Il tenait à ce que tout fût parfait :

Il voulait que Byakuya s'amusât – ce qui paraissait impossible –, il voulait un endroit animé – ce qui semblait contradictoire avec son désir que Byakuya s'amusât –, il voulait bien manger – ce qui était complètement indifférent à Byakuya –, il voulait que la fin de la journée fût le moment où ils se retrouveraient seuls tous les deux – ce qui convenait à la perfection à Byakuya.

Cette année, Renji avait choisi d'aller au Japon, à l'extrême nord de l'île de Honshu : le Tohoku. Ils étaient arrivés tôt le matin dans la préfecture d'Aomori et rien, rien, ne leur fit soupçonner la façon dont la journée se terminerait.

…

Main dans la main, ils profitaient des dernières chaleurs de la journée. La nuit tombait rapidement sur les montagnes. Ils se promenaient le long du lac. Les couleurs bleues des eaux s'assombrissaient au gré de la lumière qui se retirait. Rarement, ils croisaient quelques badauds, qui comme eux se laissaient envahir par la quiétude du soir. Comme si, après les divertissements de la journée, était venu le temps du délassement et de la lenteur.

Aux rires, aux éclats de voix et conversations animées qui avaient accompagné leurs activités et leurs déplacements d'un site à l'autre succédaient les chuchotements et les murmures qui invitaient à la langueur, au lent défilement du temps qui passe, aux douces minutes précédant l'inévitable engourdissement du sommeil après l'amour... Nul n'accordait d'importance au fait que deux hommes se prissent la main. Chacun semblait s'entourer de son monde. Le calme clapotis des vagues rencontrant la grève venait ralentir les pas des promeneurs trop pressés.

Ils reprenaient le chemin menant à l'auberge lorsque l'air avait vibré d'une façon que tous deux reconnurent : un Hollow ! Un cri retentit. Renji voulut aller voir. Byakuya le retint : « Le shinigami en poste s'en occupera. Rentrons. » « Qui, Byakuya ? Qui va venir dans ce trou paumé ? Tu sais que je ne choisis que les endroits où nous serons tranquilles. Pour ce qu'on en sait, nos gigais sont défaillants et nous avons nous-mêmes attiré ce Hollow ici. Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'un des nôtres viendra avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? »

…

Chacun s'accordait à dire que Byakuya était celui des deux dont le devoir passait avant tout.

Byakuya soupira.

 _Combien tous se trompent. Combien moi-même autrefois, j''étais dans l'erreur. Renji met son cœur en toute chose. Moi, la division, ses amis, sa mission de Shinigami..._

« Il ne s'est pas du tout réveillé ? Il n'a pas du tout bougé ? », demanda Ichigo, soudain.

Byakuya détourna la tête une seconde de Renji, foudroya du regard le jeune importun et retourna à Renji.

« Il ne dort point. »

Sa voix sonna comme une claque dans le silence de la chambre.

…

Ses mains se couvraient du sang de Renji mais il s'obstinait à les maintenir sur son ventre. Il murmurait les arias de tous les sorts de soin qu'il connaissait en une litanie gémissante dont la longueur était désespérante. Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler. Le sang et son énergie spirituelle qui lui filaient entre les doigts et ne voulaient pas s'arrêter.

…

« Je sais, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Byakuya.  
— Alors tais-toi. »

Renji ne dormait pas.

C'était une vérité froide et ignorante. Car même légèrement, sa poitrine se soulevait. Même d'une pâleur de craie, sa peau était chaude au toucher. Il était si tentant de se dire qu'il ne faisait que dormir.

 _Comme lorsque je me réveille le matin et que je le trouve encore à mes côtés, les jours où il prend son congé. Comme lorsque je peux quelques minutes encore le regarder dormir avant de me lever. Il est si calme lorsqu'il dort. Même sa respiration s'apaise. Jamais on ne croirait que la veille encore, il hurlait à travers le dojo et brandissait avec furie un sabre de bois vers un aspirant qui arrivait en retard à son cours. Pourtant lui-même n'est point si ponctuel qu'il puisse exiger cette ponctualité des autres. Mais il ne supporte point d'attendre. Il ne supporte point de rester sans bouger plus de quelques minutes. Seulement lorsqu'il dort._

…

Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler. Sa poitrine se soulevait dans un râle et s'abaissait dans un sifflement rauque. Ses yeux depuis trop longtemps s'étaient refermés. Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler.

…

Byakuya balaya d'un regard douloureux l'aboutissement de tant de fougue, d'ardeur, et de dévouement : le visage de Renji, blême et figé, comme s'il portait un masque de cire, l'imperceptible mouvement qui trahissaient la faiblesse de sa respiration, ses mains exsangues plus blanches encore que le drap par-dessus lequel elles reposaient... ces infimes nuances qui déchiraient le mensonge et dévoilaient l'évidence.

Renji ne dormait pas.

 _Comme s'il était trop fragile pour s'endormir. Comme si le seul effort de laisser venir le sommeil à lui l'enverrait vers la mort._

« Byakuya, préférerais-tu que je parte ? »

Le ton inusité lui fit à nouveau tourner la tête. L'émotion accompagnait souvent les paroles du jeune homme, mais il était rare qu'il s'embarrassât de politesse. Et même le froncement obstiné de ses sourcils s'évanouissait sous l'incertitude et la tristesse. La détermination habituelle d'Ichigo vacillait. Son air grave et perdu le surprit.

 _Que laisse paraître mon propre visage ? Renji y décèlerait-il, si seulement il ouvrait les yeux, ce même espoir se tendre puis reculer, si tenu qu'il n'ose point s'afficher ? Devinerait-il cette douleur, si profonde qu'elle ne peut s'exprimer ?_

« Non, ta présence m'est indifférente. Simplement, tais-toi, s'il te plaît. »

C'était leur jour à eux.

C'était leur jour à eux. Le jour où rien ne venait porter d'ombre à leur amour. Le jour où rien ne venait les séparer. Le jour où ils étaient libres d'être ensemble.

C'était leur jour à eux.

 _Le jour où Renji et moi sommes là l'un pour l'autre. Le jour où nous nous dépouillions de nos uniformes pour n'être plus que de simples hommes. Le jour où voler un baiser est possible. Le jour où je peux sentir le bras de Renji sur mes épaules. Le jour où son poids se conjugue à son amour._

C'était leur jour à eux.

…

Ce matin-là, comme à chaque fois, Renji l'avait regardé comme s'il le redécouvrait.

Ils étaient arrivés la veille à Karakura. C'était un passage obligatoire afin de se procurer leurs corps artificiels. La constriction d'un gigai n'en rendait pas le port aisé mais cet inconvénient était bien vite oublié devant l'un de ses avantages : la possibilité de se vêtir sans contrainte. Abandonné, le formalisme de leurs tenues de Shinigami. Au lieu de la rigueur obligée de leurs uniformes, de la veste sombre en coton sergé de grammage lourd, et du hakama de même couleur au tissu plus léger, ils s'essayaient à la liberté et à la variété qu'offrait la mode des humains.

Renji choisissait bien souvent une tenue décontractée ; Byakuya tenait à rester distingué. Son habit était fait sur mesure. Il était vrai qu'il aimait à soigner son apparence, mais par-dessus tout, il appréciait le regard de Renji sur lui quand il s'habillait ainsi.

Lorsque Renji se laissait absorber par l'élégance des trois pièces d'un costume qui le seyait à la perfection et mettait en valeur sa silhouette un peu mince, Byakuya savait deux choses.

La première fois qu'il avait passé une tenue occidentale, il n'avait pourtant pas pu se résoudre à changer de coiffure, depuis si longtemps symbole de celui qu'il était. Lorsque Renji l'avait vu, il était resté à le contempler, infiniment triste, pendant de si longues secondes que Byakuya s'était demandé ce qui, en lui, bouleversait tant son amant. Finalement, Renji s'était approché doucement, si près, qu'un pas de plus, et Byakuya aurait été dans ses bras. Mais Renji avait simplement tendu la main vers ses cheveux, et retiré l'un après l'autre les ornements nobiliaires qui constituaient son kenseikan. « Tu n'en auras pas besoin aujourd'hui », avait-il dit.  
Alors avant tout, Byakuya savait une chose importante. Byakuya savait que même dépourvu des attributs de son rang de capitaine, même dépouillé de son appartenance à la noblesse, il serait accepté et tendrement aimé.

Et secondement, lorsque son amant l'observait si intensément, comme si sa vue avait le pouvoir de toucher l'étoffe qui le vêtait, il savait aussi que son amant brûlait d'envie de saccager le tombé impeccable de son complet.

Byakuya se demandait comment changer simplement de style de vêtements avait le pouvoir d'émouvoir autant son amant. Pourquoi Renji semblait soudain pris d'un irrésistible besoin de l'embrasser. Il remarquait les signes. Les pommettes de son lieutenant rosissaient. Ses lèvres s'asséchaient. Il le regardait passer le bout de sa langue sur la fine peau transparente qui s'humidifiait et brillait subtilement. Il voyait sa pomme d'Adam remonter et redescendre le long de sa trachée. Il notait que Renji serrait et desserrait le poing sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ces signes ne trompaient pas. Byakuya savait alors que la journée serait longue jusqu'au soir, où ils se retrouveraient enfin seuls dans la discrétion d'une chambre à coucher.

Elle serait longue parce que Renji était si attirant lorsqu'il était troublé. Elle serait longue parce même si Renji n'avait pas revêtu une tenue habillée, il avait passé l'un de ses jeans de toile claire à taille basse et enfilé ce curieux blouson zippé à la coupe droite, un peu ample, qui s'ajustait sur lui avec tant de naturel. Elle serait longue parce que Renji était têtu.

Renji voulait profiter. Il disait que s'amuser et se détendre était aussi important que faire l'amour. Il disait que passer du temps ensemble, c'était donner à leur amour l'occasion d'exister.

Renji savait parler de ces choses.

…

Des voix énergiques se firent entendre derrière la porte. L'une féminine, autoritaire et douce ; l'autre masculine, humble et serviable. Le capitaine Unohana et le septième siège Hanatarô Yamada s'annonçaient. La porte s'ouvrit. Les pieds de la chaise d'Ichigo grincèrent sur le sol lorsqu'il se leva.

« Ne vous dérangez pas. Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. »

Byakuya fit à peine attention à leur manège. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter cette chambre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Renji. C'était leur jour à eux. Le jour où ils pouvaient être ensemble.

Quoique Renji avait parfois une interprétation particulière, bien différente de la sienne, de ce que signifiait "être ensemble".

…

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais je t'assure, ce sera plus amusant ainsi. »

Renji affrontait son regard furibond l'air penaud, ce qui le rendait attendrissant, reconnaissait Byakuya, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à s'attendrir : Orihime et Ichigo Kurosaki les attendaient dans l'arrière-boutique de Kisuke Urahara et, à leurs pieds, était posée une petite valise !

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Renji incluait des étrangers à leur couple dans une journée qui était censée n'être consacrée qu'à eux deux. Son amant, incorrigible sentimental, aimait l'idée qu'ils seraient, l'espace d'un moment, de simples touristes voyageant pour découvrir les hauts lieux touristiques d'une région. Il côtoyait trop d'humains, pensait Byakuya. L'ennui, c'était que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait conduire. D'où la présence d'Ichigo et de sa jeune épousée ce matin-là. Et réflexion faite, il valait mieux partager une voiture de location en compagnie des deux humains plutôt que de souffrir la promiscuité des autocars.

Byakuya frissonna de répulsion à cette simple pensée. Cependant, Ichigo trouva le moyen de critiquer la manière dont il était habillé.

« Eh, Byakuya, tu trouves pas qu'un costume, ça fait un peu trop... guindé pour une journée de vacances ? »

Orihime porta la main à sa bouche comme si elle avait elle-même proféré cette grossièreté. Renji donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son nigaud d'ami. Mais, remarqua Byakuya, il ne fit rien pour apporter un avis contraire.

Alors, il ne dit rien, lui non plus. Il entreprit simplement d'ôter sa veste et de la passer à un Renji perplexe. Puis il retira sans émoi son gilet, qui pourtant apportait à sa mise la distinction qu'il recherchait, et abandonna cette pièce de son habit en prenant garde de laisser paraître sur son visage sa parfaite conscience que Kurosaki l'avait mis au défi de pouvoir se montrer plus décontracté. Il desserra ensuite le nœud de sa cravate, retira l'épingle et déboutonna le col de sa chemise, comme si rien ne lui était plus naturel, et sans coup férir, il défit deux autres boutons. Enfin il revêtit sa veste, récupérée des mains d'un Renji resté figé dans la stupeur.  
Apporter à son allure une touche de désinvolture sans trahir le raffinement de sa tenue fut relativement simple, et lui sembla la meilleure façon de s'intégrer à cette bande d'amis qui saisiraient n'importe quelle occasion de rire et de chahuter.  
Il observa avec une satisfaction non dissimilée les réactions des Kurosaki. Orihime avait cessé de glousser et le rose lui montait légèrement aux joues. Ichigo, comme Renji, restait bouche bée.

Bien qu'il n'y eût pas de miroir à proximité, Byakuya se savait élégant même de cette manière, relâchée, néanmoins toujours stylée. Il était grand et mince de nature, finement musclé, or sa chemise entrouverte sur son torse apportait un air de séduction virile à son aspect, que venaient souligner l'indiscipline de la cravate, au nœud abaissé négligemment jusqu'au premier bouton refermé. Ainsi, il attirait les regards. Lorsque la matinée serait avancée et qu'il pourrait enlever sa veste sans craindre le froid, il la jetterait nonchalamment sur son épaule, retrousserait un peu ses manches de chemise, et tourmenterait machiavéliquement Renji, parce qu'il serait plus attirant encore.

Déjà, il surprenait Renji le dévorer des yeux et arrêter son regard sur sa gorge. Il le vit déglutir. C'était une bonne vengeance.

…

Une ombre noire envahit soudain son champ de vision et fit disparaître le chatoiement de ses souvenirs. Byakuya cligna des yeux. Le petit médecin Shinigami passait entre lui et le lit, et pendant un instant, Renji fut enlevé à sa vue. La perte l'enserra de ses griffes et lui transperça le cœur.

 _Comme lorsque Hisana s'est éteinte, comme lorsque sa douceur a quitté ma vie. Comme si mon désespoir était restée tapi dans l'ombre... Comme si Renji ne m'avait jamais pris dans ses bras, comme si j'étais resté sans connaître sa chaleur, comme si je n'avais jamais vu briller dans son regard l'intensité de l'amour qu'il me porte. Comme si je ne m'étais jamais réchauffé à sa flamme._

À présent, le septième siège de la quatrième division auscultait Renji. Ses gestes étaient méthodiques, impersonnels et froids. Byakuya aurait voulu chasser ces mains étrangères du corps de son amour. L'une souleva la paupière d'un œil dépourvu de lumière. Byakuya se força à se distancer de cette scène qui volait sans pitié la force, l'exubérance et le sourire de son bien-aimé.

...

Assis à l'arrière, sur la confortable banquette de cuir d'une voiture dont le modèle lui avait été complètement égal, Byakuya rongeait son frein. Ichigo conduisait. Renji, qui souffrait du mal des transports et supportait mieux de voyager à l'avant, occupait la place à côté du chauffeur. Orihime l'entretenait de détails sur les endroits qu'ils allaient visiter. Il l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

Les rayons du soleil éclairaient timidement les versants du mont Iwaki dont la masse montagneuse, silhouette encore brumeuse, se profilait à l'horizon. Il était encore tôt. Partis de Karakura à l'aube, ils avaient rejoint la gare ferroviaire de Tokyo en taxi. Là, ils avaient pris le shinkansen, pour un voyage à très grande vitesse de trois heures à destination de la ville d'Aomori, chef-lieu de la préfecture du même nom située au nord de l'île de Honshu. Le bout du monde, si on en croyait Kurosaki ; une région de volcans autrefois isolée, restée sauvage pour la plus grande part et aux reliefs inhospitaliers, décrivait le guide que Renji avait emporté.

La cité n'avait rien révélé d'extraordinaire aux yeux de Byakuya, mis à part le fait qu'elle était au bord de la mer. Une brise marine bien agréable soufflait sur les lieux. Les haubans scintillants de lumière, tendus en biais de part et d'autre des hauts portiques qui soutenaient l'immense pont qui enjambait la baie, rappelaient les crêtes neigeuses des monts Hakkoka qui dominaient la ville au sud-est, dans l'arrière-pays. Des bâtiments modernes aux formes géométriques dressaient leurs parois de verre partout où le regard se posait. La ville avait été rasée pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, avait expliqué Orihime. Byakuya avait été heureux d'en partir. Ils avaient loué une voiture et redescendaient au sud.

Byakuya avait hâte d'être arrivé à la première étape de leur voyage. Alors, il pourrait se tenir auprès de Renji et sentir son bras solide venir tendrement lui entourer la taille. Il désirait le contact de celui qu'il aimait, bien plus qu'il ne prenait de plaisir à admirer le verdoiement des massifs volcaniques qui encadraient l'étroite vallée au sortir de la ville.

« Nous allons traverser la plaine de Tsugaru, racontait Orihime sans se froisser de son inattention. C'est une zone principalement rurale. C'est dans les vergers de Fujisaki que la pomme Fuji a été cultivée pour la première fois. Vous connaissez, Kuchiki-san ? C'est de là que provient son nom. Et nous passerons à côté des célèbres rizières d'Inakadate... »

« ...Hum, je n'ai pas l'impression que nous nous y arrêterons », ajouta-t-elle en le regardant avec un petit sourire complice.

Effectivement, à l'avant, leurs moitiés respectives discutaient ferme. Renji répétait à Kurosaki qu'il n'avait pas pris la bonne route. Kurosaki était convaincu du contraire. Il y avait deux parcours possibles, d'après ce que comprit Byakuya. L'un leur ferait traverser bourgs et villages, l'autre, plus direct et moins pittoresque, éviterait la plupart des agglomérations. Renji voulait arriver au plus vite. Byakuya abonda secrètement dans son sens.

La discussion s'animait. Renji tourna la tête de profil et entreprit de persuader leur conducteur du bien fondé de ses arguments en soulignant ceux-ci de vigoureux mouvements de tête et de gestes expressifs de la main.

« Les vergers d'Hirosaki sont également renommés pour leurs pommiers », babillait Orihime sans s'émouvoir, « Ils donnent de belles pommes à la peau rouge et cirée, mais personnellement je leur préfère la Fuji, elle est plus sucrée... ».

« _Renji est beau de profil_ », songeait Byakuya, les yeux rivés sur la chevelure de son amant, laquelle faisait également montre d'une éclatante couleur rouge que ne venait pas cacher son habituel bandana.

Renji avait tressé ses cheveux en une épaisse natte qui lui dégageait le cou. Séduit par une vision qui trompait enfin son ennui, Byakuya observa les mèches les plus courtes, rebelles à la belle ordonnance de la coiffure, profiter du ballottement qui agitait la tresse. Inévitablement, les petites indisciplinées vinrent à se libérer et, taquines, leurs pointes frôlèrent la peau bronzée de Renji, à la naissance de son épaule. Lequel les chassa derrière son oreille d'une main exaspérée. Là, les sursauts de la route firent cajoler aux cheveux les plus coquins les zébrures peintes sur son cou.  
Byakuya en suivit irrésistiblement le dessin, qui menaient à celles tatouées sous la clavicule. Leurs motifs affleuraient à peine de son encolure entrouverte et s'enfonçaient derrière la cotonnade de son blouson, comme une invitation à plus d'exploration et de caresses.

Un brin de convoitise s'agita en Byakuya. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Renji préférait qu'ils fussent accompagnés parfois. Il disait qu'ainsi il éloignait d'eux la tentation. Et Byakuya devait reconnaître que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, la visite tournait court et finissait directement à l'auberge. Byakuya n'avait rien contre cela, mais il suivait la volonté de son amant et respecterait son envie de s'amuser et de se détendre.

Comme s'il sentait la brûlure de son regard sur lui, Renji lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe sans cesser de parlementer avec Ichigo. Néanmoins, il fut clair pour Byakuya que son impossible amant avait deviné son trouble. Il s'arracha alors à sa contemplation. Il savait que l'attirance qu'il ressentait subsisterait tout au long de la journée. Il savait que Renji le regarderait parfois avec une intensité telle qu'il en frissonnerait.  
Attiser la flamme de leur désir serait un peu comme un jeu entre eux. Au soir, lorsqu'ils y donneraient libre-court dans la discrétion de leur chambre, plus aucune règle sociale n'empêcherait leurs corps impatients et fiévreux d'exprimer cette facette de leur amour.

…

« Son état est inchangé. Nous allons vous laisser. Nous reviendrons plus tard. »

La voix du capitaine Unohana était bienveillante, compatissante. Byakuya hocha simplement du menton.

Renji ne bougeait pas. Renji n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Renji restait allongé, inerte, et insensible à son entourage.

 _Si différent d'il y quelques heures seulement, lorsque la journée nous appartenait et déroulait ses heures pleines et vives rien que pour notre plaisir, lorsqu'il s'émerveillait de ces milles choses que les humains inventent pour se distraire, lorsqu'il riait en dansant au son des tambours, et que pas un de ses regards ne pouvaient me convaincre d'en faire autant._

…

S'étendant au pied du majestueux mont Iwaki, la ville d'Hirosaki fut leur premier arrêt. La cité était en fête. C'était le dernier jour de son festival d'été, le Neputa Matsuri, et cela expliquait la hâte qu'avait montrée Renji d'arriver. Ce jour-là, au contraire des autres jours, le défilé du Neputa Matsuri commençait le matin.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis apparurent de volumineux assemblages en forme d'éventails, faits de papier tendu sur des structures qui leur apportaient du relief. Ces éventails, ornés d'images somptueuses et colorées, défilaient sur des chars que des équipes de porteurs tiraient. Les scènes représentaient des légendes héroïques de la chine ancienne, comme celle des Trois royaumes, tenta d'expliquer Kurosaki à un Renji subjugué. Tandis qu'Orihime fit part à un Byakuya intrigué d'une des explications communément admises sur l'origine du festival : les neputa étaient illuminés de l'intérieur, et la lumière de leurs lanternes chasserait la paresse qui menaçait les paysans, accablés par les durs labeurs de la ferme.(1)  
Le festival était rythmé par des ensembles de percussions qui marchaient entre les chars, réunissant tambours et cymbales, que des flûtes pouvaient accompagner.

La musique envahissait les rues et apportait à la parade une atmosphère magique dans laquelle Byakuya se laissa entraîner. Et si l'agitation autour de lui se faisait parfois trop forte à son goût, le visage réjoui de Renji justifiait qu'il prît son mal en patience. Il aimait le voir heureux.  
Il se plut à s'amuser de son ébahissement quand les premiers joueurs de taiko passèrent devant eux et firent résonner les grands tambours au corps allongé, couchés sur un socle et tirés par plusieurs porteurs.

Ichigo leur parla du plus imposant et du plus massif des taiko, le ô-daiko, qui défilerait également. Ce gigantesque tambour avait une caisse de résonance plus haute que trois hommes debout l'un sur l'autre, leur décrivit-il, et son diamètre était plus large que deux.

« Vous verrez », insistait Ichigo avec enthousiasme, « il est tellement gros que plusieurs joueurs peuvent jouer dessus en même temps. Cette année, ils seront huit ! »

Tous les quatre, exaltés par les percussions, apaisés par le chant lancinant des flûtes, regardèrent passer les féroces guerriers aux visages rouges brandissant leurs sabres, les courtisanes au sourire nostalgique, les tigres blancs rugissants, les nobles princes parés de leurs pouvoirs divins... Partout où leurs yeux se posaient, ce n'était que décors fantastiques, embellissements chamarrés, et sonorités entraînantes.

Renji, soudain, mit la main sur l'épaule de Byakuya et tendit le bras. Le ô-daiko arrivait ! Il dépassait en dimension le neputa qui le devançait. Le son des battements du plus gros des tambours enflait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Puis, brusquement, la musique se tut partout autour.

Le char sur lequel le grand taiko était couché s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de l'endroit où ils s'étaient postés tous les quatre. Et même Byakuya fut impressionné par la taille du grand tambour, auprès duquel celle d'un homme paraissait dérisoire. Il fut envahi de respect pour les musiciens qui maîtrisaient un tel instrument.

« On a de la chance ! », s'exclama Ichigo, ravi. « On va être aux premières loges pour assister à la démonstration. ».

Le sourire de chat ayant avalé une souris que Renji lança alors à Byakuya lui charma le cœur. Mais l'instant ne se prêtait guère au badinage. La foule se calmait dans l'attente de la performance musicale.

Sur la plate-forme, de chaque côté du ô-daiko, deux batteurs munis de bâtons courts faisaient face aux peaux tendues de la surface de percussion. Tandis que juchés sur le corps du grand tambour, trois hommes se tenaient sur chaque bord, leurs longues baguettes prêtes à battre le tempo.  
Les batteurs dressèrent leurs bâtons au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le silence se fit parmi les spectateurs.

Enfin, le maître batteur entama la cadence ; le batteur opposé le suivit comme un fidèle écho. Au-dessus d'eux, le battement des baguettes vint appuyer leurs coups sourds. Une percussion après l'autre, battements et coups sourds s'accélèrent et se répondirent, entrecoupés parfois de vibrants silences. L'atmosphère devint intense et gronda sous le roulement obsédant du tambour.

L'émerveillement visuel cédait à la fascination et l'envoûtement des sons. Sans Renji, jamais Byakuya n'aurait assisté à un spectacle où grouillait la population humaine. Il s'apercevait pourtant que ses émotions étaient accentuées par la liesse qui gagnait les rangs des spectateurs.  
Et Renji, son attention apparemment concentrée sur le jeu puissant des joueurs de taiko, glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne, comme s'il voulait partager son plaisir.  
Était-ce la douceur estivale de l'air ? Était-ce le roulement rythmé du tambour ? Était-ce la paume chaude de Renji contre la sienne ? Le contentement envahit Byakuya.

Trop tôt, la parade se remit en marche.

« Quel dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu venir hier soir, Byakuya ! Ça doit être extraordinaire quand tout s'illumine à la nuit tombée », s'émerveilla Renji.

Gagnée par le son des tambours, Orihime s'était mise à danser, bientôt rejointe par Ichigo. Byakuya observa un moment Renji se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. Puis, irrésistiblement, son incorrigible amant lâcha sa main et gesticula franchement au rythme de la musique, saluant d'exclamations enflammées chaque neputa qui défilait.

« Yaaa **aaAAH** ! **YAAH** **GAAAH !** … Yaaa **aaAAH ! YAAH GAAAH !** ... »

Ces cris, entonnés par les conducteurs du cortège, repris par les porteurs, retentissaient de loin en loin pour marquer le passage des chars.

L'un des plus grands neputa s'avançait, volumineux, et d'une grandeur si impressionnante qu'il fallait une quinzaine de porteurs pour le tirer.

« Byakuya, regarde ! », s'enthousiasma Renji de plus belle, quand le char parvint à leur niveau.

Sur la face avant de l'éventail, était peinte une scène de bataille. Un roi défendait avec bravoure sa reine contre la cruauté de samouraïs aux rutilantes armures. Sur la face arrière, c'était une courtisane qui dansait avec grâce, au centre d'un décor de montagnes et de fins nuages. Les couleurs de ce char étaient vives et plus claires que les autres. Il était magnifique. Lorsque les porteurs entreprirent de faire pirouetter l'immense éventail sur sa base, l'excitation de Renji ne connut plus de borne.

Et Byakuya ne savait pas s'il regretterait ce temps passé encombré de la présence d'Ichigo et d'Orihime, ou bien s'il allait chérir le souvenir du rire de Renji, de son plaisir juvénile à assister à la fête, de ses acclamations passionnées, et des regards de connivence qu'il lui adressait l'espace d'une seconde, regards qui le caressait comme une promesse d'amour. Byakuya ne savait pas s'il allait chérir ou détester ce temps partagé avec d'autres, comme si ce n'avait été que du temps gâché.

…

Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler. Le sang et son énergie spirituelle qui lui filaient entre les doigts et ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Il maintenait ses mains sur la plaie béante de son ventre et psalmodiait les arias de tous les sorts de soin qu'il connaissait.

…

Renji pensait rarement à la mort. Ou plutôt il disait qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre en y pensant toujours. « Pourquoi s'embarrasser de ce qu'on ne connaît pas encore, ou de ce qu'on a pas pu éviter ? », disait-il avec sagesse, tandis qu'une ombre venue de son passé voilait un instant son regard.  
Il vivait ainsi en croquant la vie à pleine dents. Il était joyeux autant qu'il lui arrivait d'être triste. Il était sans cesse en mouvement autant qu'il savait s'astreindre au calme pour méditer. Il était capable d'accepter les travers et caprices de son aristocratique capitaine avec une patience indulgente, ou bien il assénait à son noble amant ses quatre vérités d'un ton excédé.  
Alors quelques fussent les soucis qui auraient pu les accabler, ils étaient mis de côté pour un temps. Et à tout moment de cette journée qui leur appartenait, Byakuya avait preuve sur preuve du respect et de l'amour dont Renji l'entourait.

…

Le choc sonore des bâtons frappant la peau tendue des taiko, relayé par les battements des petits tambours plus proches, résonnait furieusement dans ses tympans. Tout son corps vibrait et ses pensées semblaient le fuir, emportées par le rythme obsédant de la cadence guerrière.

Byakuya fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'il se mis à l'écart des cris et des vivats d'appréciation de la foule. Il éprouvait quelques réticences à l'idée de suivre le défilé durant des heures. Mais il avait tord de s'inquiéter. Car même si Renji se plongeait avec délice dans l'atmosphère du festival, il n'en faisait pas moins attention à lui. Byakuya le vit se pencher vers Ichigo et lui dire quelques mots. Puis il le rejoignit. Il avait en main un des dépliants dont il s'était muni en préparation de leur visite.

« T'as ta dose, Byakuya ? », lui sortit-il, tout content de lui.

Byakuya, évidemment, ne répondit pas à cette allusion non déguisée de son manque de sociabilité, mais Renji n'avait pas besoin de sa confirmation pour connaître son état nerveux. Il était clair pour son facétieux amant comme pour lui-même qu'il avait atteint ses limites.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller voir le château d'Hirosaki, Byakuya ? proposa Renji. Aujourd'hui, le circuit de la parade n'y passe pas. »

Et vraiment, Byakuya apprécia de laisser derrière eux les Kurosaki, et d'abandonner l'effervescence et les festivités du centre-ville, pour profiter du calme des lieux délaissés par la foule.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ouest de la ville, là où l'ancienne demeure des daimyos du clan Tsugaru, qui gouvernèrent la région jusqu'à l'ère Meiji, dressait encore fièrement ses remparts, dans la présence fidèle du volcan Iwaki.

Cependant, visiter le château n'était pas le but de Renji, se rendit compte Byakuya. Son amant disait qu'il n'en restait plus qu'un vieux donjon transformé en musée, et qu'il faisait trop beau pour aller s'enfermer.

« Qu'expose donc ce musée, Renji ? s'intéressa Byakuya, sans prendre garde au peu d'enthousiasme que montrait Renji.  
— Oh, des vieilleries, des vieux sabres... tu vois le genre ? On en voit bien assez en tant normal, nous, des sabres.  
— Effectivement », répondit Byakuya, sans cacher son amusement.

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés à l'une des grandes portes qui donnaient accès au parc. D'architecture moyenâgeuse, construite sur deux étages, en bois sombre, elle était très impressionnante et faite pour repousser tout ennemi qui s'aventurerait trop près. Ils la franchirent avec la sensation de pénétrer dans un autre monde.

Ce fut exactement ce qui se passa. Ils laissaient derrière eux une ambiance citadine et une agitation moderne, pour découvrir un immense domaine boisé qui semblait préservé du passage du temps.  
Renji et Byakuya se turent, étrangement impressionnés, et s'imprégnèrent de la tranquillité qui régnait sur les lieux.

Ils prirent un chemin bordé d'arbres centenaires. En ce jour de fête où le défilé attiraient tous les visiteurs, ils croiseraient peu de promeneurs. C'était l'été, le feuillage était verdoyant, et les branches tordues des vieux pins s'élevaient vers le ciel comme s'ils voulaient l'agripper.

Une extraordinaire diversité d'essences sylvestres peuplait l'endroit. Les conifères y tenaient la première place. Quelques cèdres du Japon, aux troncs qui s'élançaient droit vers les nuages, se mêlaient respectueusement aux majestueux sapins de Nikko dont la ramure emplissaient l'espace, tandis que les grands mélèzes japonnais, aux feuilles vert-bleuté, leur faisaient concurrence sans s'embarrasser de restreinte... Auprès de leurs grands frères à l'exubérance végétale peu maîtrisée, se trouvaient les arbustes, ifs, cyprès ou pins, à la verdure domptée et artistiquement taillée en nuages. L'ensemble était grandiose et délicat à la fois.  
Fusains du Japon, kayas, et bien sûr cerisiers... parmi cette flore luxuriante, Byakuya trouva remarquable la prestance des "arbres aux mille écus", surnommés ainsi par les européens en raison des milliers de feuilles dorées qui tapissent à l'automne le sol à leurs pieds, les Ginkgo Biloba de leur véritable nom, ces arbres dont on disait que leur espèce était parmi la plus ancienne au monde...

Le parc possédait la grandeur des illustres jardins entourant les résidences des plus nobles Familles du Seireitei. Ici, sur Terre, après avoir goûté aux activités humaines plus populaires, cette splendeur sereine sembla à Byakuya d'une familiarité saisissante. Cependant, il déchanta légèrement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un pont, qui enjambait l'une des premières douves qui entouraient le château.

« Renji, ne m'as-tu point dit qu'il y avait huit ponts de bois ? »

Renji fixa d'un œil incrédule le pont, puis s'empressa de consulter son dépliant, pour relever aussitôt la tête et s'exclamer :

« Ah zut, c'est Ishibashi(2) ! Je me suis trompé d'entrée : on aurait dû prendre la porte sud, et on a pris celle de l'est ! Alors voilà, on est tombés sur le seul pont de pierre du château. Mais regarde, c'est intéressant : il fait barrage ! »

Et Renji attrapa Byakuya par la main et l'entraîna vers le solide parapet incurvé, où il le fit se pencher afin qu'il admirât l'ingéniosité humaine en action.

Byakuya échangea donc la délicatesse d'un pont de bois à l'élégante balustrade rouge, contre la robustesse d'un pont de pierre qui assurait en même temps la régulation des eaux entre deux douves dénivelées. Ce fut instructif et impressionnant à défaut d'être romantique. Mais il fallait s'attendre à tout avec Renji, Byakuya l'avait appris il y bien longtemps.

Ayant traversé le pont, ils passèrent sous une autre porte et débouchèrent dans la seconde enceinte, celle qui cernait les remparts de l'ancien château. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, espérant trouver un itinéraire qui les mènerait vers des ponts plus enchanteurs.

Sous la frondaison des arbres, le soleil matinal ne perçait guère. Byakuya ne tarda pas à regretter le confort supplémentaire que lui aurait procuré son gilet laissé derrière. Lorsqu'il avait relevé le défi vestimentaire de Kurosaki, il n'avait pas prévu que le climat serait si froid au nord du Japon. Il se rapprocha de Renji pour profiter de sa chaleur. Et le bras de son aimé vint naturellement entourer ses épaules. Byakuya songea que rien ne pouvait être mieux sur Terre.

Et ce fut vrai jusqu'au moment où ils approchèrent des abords de la dernière enceinte et aperçurent, s'élevant à l'angle sud du haut rempart de pierres, une tour carrée de trois étages aux murs blanchis et aux toitures courbes. Un fossé profond creusait son lit autour des murs, et dans l'arrière-plan, un gracieux pont de bois au flamboyant parapet rouge enjambait l'eau de la douve, coulant une dizaine de mètres plus bas(*). La scène était tout à la fois poétique et vertigineuse. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui emplit Byakuya de stupéfaction.

Il s'avança, puis jeta un regard émerveillé sur Renji, lequel arborait un air éminemment satisfait.

« Cela te plaît ? »

Plaire était un pauvre mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait, et Byakuya contempla, muet d'admiration, le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Il avait admiré les feuillages verts des cerisiers dispersés ça et là dans le parc, mais ici, partout où il tournait la tête, il ne voyait rien d'autre que des cerisiers, des cerisiers Yoshino, aux rameaux délicats, des cerisiers des collines, à la frondaison épanouie, de magnifiques cerisiers partout où il regardait.(*)  
Au loin, d'un côté et de l'autre du pont, devant et derrière lui, sur les rives de la douve, dans un alignement qui semblait se perdre à l'horizon, les cerisiers pleureurs déployaient leurs branches comme s'ils voulaient caresser les eaux. En haut, de l'autre côté de la fosse, sur la terrasse de l'ancien château, les cerisiers ornementaux, par dizaines, étendaient leurs branches dans le ciel comme s'ils voulaient cacher le donjon au regard des hommes.  
Même s'ils n'étaient pas fleuris, c'était d'une majestueuse beauté, et Byakuya s'en trouva ému plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Des cerisiers par milliers se reflétaient dans les eaux sombres... _Senbonzakura_.

Byakuya frissonna. Instinctivement, il chercha la poignée de son sabre. Ce fut la main de Renji qu'il trouva. Renji, qui levait des yeux interrogateurs vers lui. Renji, qui avait trouvé ce lieu en espérant lui plaire. Renji dont la chevelure rougeoyante ressortait plus encore parmi le verdoiement des feuillages. Renji, dont il sentit le poids des deux mains sur ses hanches et qui l'enlaça.

« Cela te plaît », affirma son aimé, en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Ce fut un baiser tendre que Renji lui donna. Ce fut un baiser qui témoigna qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Comme ils se connaissaient !

Ce baiser resta dans les douces limites qui vous laisse goûter au plaisir sans jamais menacer de vous emporter. Et lorsque Renji et Byakuya se séparèrent, ils avaient puisé en chacun un délicieux sentiment de perfection.  
L'amour rend fort et puissant, et Byakuya baigna dans cette force et cette vaillance. Plus encore que la beauté du site, la présence de Renji auprès de lui était une grâce.

« Byakuya, nous devrions revenir lorsque les cerisiers seront en fleur, murmura Renji qui le serrait encore entre ses bras  
— Oui. »

Byakuya aimait quand il surprenait Renji, lequel, en cet instant, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et arborait une mimique du plus charmant des effets.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu veux revenir au printemps ? En plus de notre journée à nous ?  
— Oui. »

Byakuya obtint un baiser sur le nez pour sa peine, déposé par un Renji réjoui et mutin.

Vraiment, il aimait quand il surprenait Renji.

…

 _Que reste-t-il de cette promesse d'avenir ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de tous les autres lieux dont Renji m'a parlé ? Irons-nous jamais voir le soleil lentement se coucher sur les côtes françaises de l'océan atlantique ? Irons-nous jamais entendre le Canto Rondo passionné chanté par les voix profondes des femmes d'Andalousie ? Irons-nous un jour de printemps boire une coupe de saké à l'ombre des cerisiers en fleur du château d'Hirosaki ?_

Byakuya soupira.

Ichigo fixait d'un regard éteint la forme immobile de Renji.

Le silence de la chambre était à la fois désiré et haï.

…

Avant même d'arriver, ils entendirent une voix. Un son étouffé dont le trémolo surprenait parfois.

« Vite, ça a déjà commencé », pressa Renji.

Ils n'étaient pas encore en vue du Gokoku-jinja, le sanctuaire shinto situé au nord, dans le parc du château d'Hirosaki. Là avait lieu un spectacle auquel Renji était curieux d'assister.  
Enfin, passé le dernier rideau d'arbres, ils aperçurent le torii, le portique aux deux poutres horizontales qui gardait l'entrée du sanctuaire. Ils le franchirent et remontèrent l'allée qui menait au temple.

Il était difficile de savoir si le chant était beau, parce que l'émotion vous prenait à la gorge dès que les notes vous parvenaient sans obstacle. Sur le côté droit de l'esplanade, un petit théâtre en plein air avait été monté. Sur la scène, une femme, vêtue du somptueux kimono chamarré des courtisanes, se tenait debout sans bouger, sans émettre un son. La voix chantait pour elle. Elle annonçait l'arrivée de son prochain client. Elle contait les années qu'elle avait passé depuis son plus jeune âge à acquérir l'expertise qui lui permettrait de le satisfaire.  
Puis, les longues trilles chantées gravement se mirent à onduler de joie dans l'air. La courtisane reconnut en celui qui la visitait son amour. Aucun des traits de son visage ne trahit sa surprise. Seuls les pendants de turquoise frémirent à l'extrémité de l'épingle glissée dans ses cheveux noirs.

« C'est du théâtre kabuki. Il y a de la danse, de la musique, du chant, et tous les rôles sont tenus par des hommes », expliqua Renji

Quelques accords vibrèrent, joués avec lenteur sur un koto(3). Corde pincée après corde pincée, la jeune femme s'anima, ses traits toujours impassibles sous son maquillage blanc.

Une épaule, ronde sous la lourdeur de la soie, furtivement pointée, une main, pâle, délicieusement tendue, une paume, un instant offerte, puis modestement reprise, des yeux, d'un noir intense, des paupières, humblement abaissées, un regard, timidement dressé... gestes ralentis et subtiles qui suffisaient pour qu'elle exprimât son bonheur. Et ses pas dissimulés se succédaient, pied sous l'étoffe délicatement glissé après l'autre pied, en un rythme fluide, lancinant et gracieux qui répondait à chaque geste, à chaque corde vibrante, à la voix qui l'accompagnait. Il était si difficile de croire que sous cette féminité se cachait un homme.

Miraculeusement, Renji avait cessé de parler.

Byakuya pouvait comprendre la raison de son silence. Lui aussi se laissait absorber par ces mouvements si lents qu'on s'apaisait dans l'attente, par l'éventail, amené subrepticement jusqu'à la hauteur du visage, et qui venait un moment cacher la femme aux yeux du monde, comme si derrière ce paravent discret, deux corps s'unissaient dans une ardeur indécente.  
Cet amour, raconté par mimes et notes poussées, était plus éloquent que la plus fidèle des images. Et Byakuya, comme Renji, se prenaient à échanger des regards qui n'avaient besoin d'aucune parole pour être compris. Ils s'aimaient, de ce même amour qui était conté sur la scène.

Mais l'histoire de la jeune oiran(4) n'était pas de celles qui finissaient bien. Quand la voix se fit insistante, sonore et désespérante, quand les cordes se mirent à trépider au point que leurs accords se chevauchèrent, quand l'amante se laissa chanceler, quand elle étira son bras vers le vide sans que l'être aimé ne revînt, il devint clair pour chacun des spectateurs qu'une courtisane ne serait jamais autorisée à aimer ni être aimée. Pendant de si longues minutes, elle dansa son amour perdu.

La tristesse gagna le cœur de Byakuya. Quel que fût le talent de l'artiste, quel que fût l'étrangeté envoûtante de ses mouvements, la tristesse n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ressentir. La beauté touchante de la scène à son début avait trouvé écho dans son amour pour Renji ; les pleurs de la fin venaient jeter une ombre sur leur histoire, annonçant un malheur auquel il avait promis de ne plus jamais songer. Il fut soulagé lorsque les applaudissements annoncèrent l'achèvement du spectacle et chassèrent le poids qui s'était couché sur son âme.

« Cela ne t'a pas plu ? »

Renji n'avait plus son air heureux et fier, et son inquiétude était charmante de sincérité.

« Détrompe-toi, j'ai apprécié la qualité de cette représentation, et je trouve remarquable l'intensité des émotions que l'artiste a réussi à exprimer, mais l'histoire de cette femme n'est point ce qui convient à cette journée.  
— Oui, c'était trop triste à la fin. Hum... On a besoin de se changer les idées ! Attends deux secondes, j'ai tout à fait ce qu'il nous faut pour nous ragaillardir. En plus, c'est l'heure. »

En quelques secondes, un autre des dépliants que Renji avait avec lui apparut dans sa main. Cette fois, c'était une feuille blanche couverte d'une écriture manuscrite. Le nez baissé sur le plan qui y été griffonné, Renji se concentra sur son étude.

Renji était toujours si certain qu'il aimerait ce qu'il lui montrerait. En général, c'était vrai, devait reconnaître Byakuya. Et il s'amusait en secret à le voir se démener si fort pour essayer de le distraire.

…

Le martèlement d'une succession de pas, rapides et nombreux, résonna dans le couloir et pénétra le silence de la chambre. Puis des coups furent frappés à la porte. Byakuya retint un soupir, et laissa Ichigo ouvrir.

« Hé, les gars ! »

Un brouhaha s'ensuivit. Leurs échanges bruyants dérangeaient Byakuya.

« On est venus dès qu'on a pu. On nous a raconté. »

Byakuya pouvait sentit leurs regards dans son dos. Ils n'essayaient pas de le saluer, et il trouvait que pour une fois, c'était une bonne idée.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Il se rendait compte qu'Ichigo répondait à voix basse, alors il lui en était reconnaissant, car il ne voulait pas entendre encore un fois des mots qui briseraient tout espoir.

« Oh. »

La nouvelle rétablit le silence.

Un par un, ils s'approchèrent du lit sur lequel était allongé Renji.

Ils regardèrent Renji qui ne dormait pas.

Ils étaient venus en groupe, les amis de Renji. Ils étaient venus ensemble, comme si dans le nombre ils trouveraient la force d'affronter le mal qui arrivait à l'un des leurs. Tant de personnes aux personnalités si différentes, réunies autour de Renji.

 _C'est parce que Renji n'aime point rester seul, et sa compagnie est sincère._

Des shinigamis venus de toutes les divisions : la troisième, la cinquième, la neuvième, la dixième, la onzième...

 _Ils sont tous là, n'est-ce pas ? Tous ceux que tu as rencontrés depuis que tu es entré à l'académie pour devenir Shinigami. Tu te lies d'amitié, et tu demeures loyal._

« Avez-vous faim ? »

Byakuya leva les yeux vers un visage dont il prit garde de ne pas croiser le regard. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la bouche et n'en bougèrent plus.

« Avez-vous faim, capitaine Kuchiki ? »

Il se força à donner un sens au son qui sortait des lèvres mouvantes.

Avait-il faim ?

« Je n'ai guère faim », répondit-il.

Il devina l'air soucieux de tous, mais n'en fut pas troublé. Il retourna dans sa contemplation de Renji.

« Laisse, Kira. Faudra réessayer plus tard. »

…

« _Renji et moi n'avons point la même conception de ce qui peut redonner de l'entrain à un homme troublé_ », constatait Byakuya, ruminant pour la énième fois sa déception.

Ce dont il avait eu envie après l'émotion que lui avait procuré le spectacle de kabuki, c'était du confort des bras de Renji, et non de partager à nouveau sa présence avec les Kurosaki. Mais apparemment, Renji avait convenu avec Ichigo qu'ils se rejoindraient pour le repas de midi. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés tous les quatre dans ce restaurant où Renji l'avait conduit après la visite du château. Et son sémillant amant avait pensé en toute bonne foi que la succulence des mets que l'établissement avait la réputation de servir apaiserait leurs esprits.

Byakuya reconnaissait que l'endroit était plus que correct, que la nourriture était acceptable et que la compagnie aurait pu être pire. Au Seireitei, il aurait pu être obligé, par exemple, de supporter le voisinage de ce rustre de Zaraki, lors d'une réunion interminable tenue par le capitaine-général à la première division, tandis que son estomac crierait famine. Dans ces cas-là, il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour ne pas laisser paraître son exaspération.  
Or, si en cet instant, il ne souffrait ni de la faim, ni n'avait à se plaindre de la vulgarité des convives, il était cependant miséreux et frustré pour une toute autre raison.

Malgré le désagrément d'être assis à côté d'Orihime, il avait la chance de ne pas être en face d'Ichigo. Cependant, la décision fut difficile à prendre.  
Il avait eu la possibilité de se placer à la gauche de Renji. Ainsi, il aurait joui de sa proximité, et peut-être aurait-il pu rechercher son contact... Non, c'était trop risqué, avait-il conclu à regret. Et puis l'idée de passer l'intégralité de son repas à fixer le thé au fond de sa tasse pour éviter de regarder son vis-à-vis l'avait refroidi. Donc, il avait choisi de se mettre en face de Renji.

Un nouveau problème n'avait pas tardé à surgir.

Byakuya découvrait que voir Renji manger lorsque celui-ci était affamé, et distrait en même temps par la conversation, était une expérience d'une extrême sensualité, surtout quand on savait qu'il en était complètement inconscient.

Tout en écoutant Ichigo, Renji, sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il faisait, se saisissait d'un nigiri-zushi au saumon(5), le trempait distraitement dans la sauce soja, l'approchait de son visage, ouvrait grand la bouche... et entreprenait d'assurer avec force conviction qu'avoir visité le parc du château d'Hirosaki était bien mieux que d'avoir assisté à la fin du Neputa Matsuri – même si les cerisiers n'étaient pas fleuris – quoi qu'en pensait Ichigo.  
Le sushi restait au niveau de ses lèvres, abandonné. Et Byakuya sentait naître en lui une curieuse sympathie pour ce bel exemple du raffinement de l'art culinaire japonais, ainsi oublié et délaissé.

Il avait pourtant tout pour plaire. Le blanc du riz faisait ressortir le doré du saumon. Le canapé dodu soulignait la finesse de la tranche de poisson. Une apparence si simple, un équilibre si harmonieux, une justesse si difficile à obtenir ; qui attendaient avec tant de patience le bon vouloir de Renji.

Byakuya avait l'impression d'être le témoin de sa propre misère.

Alors il se laissait absorber par le nacré du riz, remarquait bientôt que celui-ci faisait ressortir le rosé des lèvres de Renji, admirait le cuivré du saumon qui mettait en valeur l'ourlet pêche de ses dernières... Il se surprenait à attendre le moment où Renji enfournerait la bouchée. Il évoquait le kaléidoscope de saveurs qui s'épanouirait dans son palais, il anticipait le mélange des textures, grains de riz vinaigré roulant sur la langue, et douceur du saumon calmant l'embrasement des sens...

Et Byakuya s'apercevait avec embarras que la journée s'écoulant, il avait de plus en plus de mal à regarder Renji sans s'émouvoir. À son insu, une fièvre avait gagné son corps qui l'enjoignait d'être touché lui-même.

L'endroit où Renji avait posé sa main pour le guider jusqu'à la table qui leur avait été réservée le démangeait soudain comme si l'empreinte de sa paume y avait été marquée au fer rouge.  
Plus tôt, la douce pression de la paume de Renji au bas de ses reins avait fait naître une sensation familière, un timide besoin que celui-ci prolongeât sa caresse. À présent, l'insidieux désir qui s'était niché en lui se transformait en une entêtante exigence, qui ne trouverait soulagement que dans la promesse des doigts de Renji, lorsque son amant le regarderait avec des yeux débordants d'amour, et qu'il aurait la troublante impression d'être le centre de son monde.  
Alors sa conscience de son statut s'enfuirait, chassé par les mains amoureuses et irrévérencieuses. Les milles parcelles de son corps dont il ne se préoccupait guère le reste du temps prendraient vie sous leur tendre exploration, jusqu'à ce que l'unique pensée qui restât fût de ne plus être que celui que Renji aimait.

Le repas avançant, Byakuya s'impatientait. D'obsédantes images de leurs ébats nocturnes envahissaient son esprit :

 _Nudité d'un pied, entrevu à la faveur du froissement d'un drap, soupir exhalé, dans l'ardeur d'une caresse, deux jambes emmêlées, aux muscles durcis par l'extase..._

Il dut s'agiter, ou tousser, ou quelque chose, car Renji à un moment de leur repas se tut, et posa son regard sur lui. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent. À côté d'eux, Ichigo et Orihime s'installèrent dans une conversation qui fournit un doux ronron à leur échange muet.

S'ils avaient été seuls, Byakuya se serait penché par-dessus la table. Il aurait tendu la main vers la chevelure de Renji. Il aurait glissé les doigts derrière sa tresse, contre ce petit creux à la base de la nuque, puis il aurait agrippé ses cheveux en une poigne possessive et aurait approché sa bouche de la sienne pour succomber, en un baiser transporté, à l'indomptable vertige de ses émotions.  
En la présence d'Ichigo et Orihime, en être réduit à simplement regarder Renji, si proche et pourtant hors d'atteinte, engendrait un bouillonnement des sens, un délicat supplice, une attente torturante...

Les mains de Renji n'allait plus vers les plats devant lui – de toute façon, il ne restait que les maki aux œufs de saumon(6), curieusement abandonnés. Sa main droite reposait tranquillement sur le plan de la table, et n'eût été le léger grattement de l'extrémité de ses doigts sur le bois ciré, on aurait pu le croire parfaitement tranquille et satisfait.

Leurs regards se prolongeaient.

Byakuya ne cillait pas d'une paupière, déterminé qu'il était à faire partager à Renji le fond de sa pensée : ces jeux étaient plaisants un temps mais le moment était venu qu'ils se terminent !  
Les yeux d'ambre de Renji s'assombrirent. Ses joues se teintèrent d'une nuance carmine. Le grattement se transforma en tapotement nerveux. Byakuya, sûr de lui à présent, se permit de lever un sourcil interrogateur. Il connaissait l'effet que son regard faisait sur Renji lorsque l'ardeur amoureuse habitait son cœur. Soudain, Renji plaqua abruptement ses deux paumes à plat sur la table et se leva.

« Bon ! Il est temps de partir », annonça-t-il, sous les yeux étonnés d'Ichigo et Orihime.

Byakuya se moqua éperdument des réactions du couple Kurosaki. Il fut heureux de se lever et de suivre son aimé.

…

Quelques uns s'agitaient dans la chambre ; dérangeants. Murmures de voix viriles, raclement de pieds de chaise, froissement de vêtements, glissement de sandales sur le plancher de bois...

C'était leur jour eux. Que faisaient-il tous encore ici, avec lui ? Avec lui et Renji ?

 _Comment est-il possible que même allongé, sans bouger et sans parler, Renji amène autour de lui autant d'animation ? Comment se fait-il que j'en conçoive tant de frustration ?_

 _Comme cet après-midi, lorsque la seule envie que j'avais en tête était de m'isoler avec lui dans notre chambre, et que lui me proposait malicieusement une partie d'un jeu du nom stupide de "ping-pong". Comment se fait-il que la présence même de ce monde autour de lui m'incite désespérément à le serrer dans mes bras, à m'assurer de sa chaleur, à respirer dans l'écrin de ses cheveux, à l'emporter avec moi comme je l'ai emmené dans notre chambre, là où personne ne pourra jamais lui faire du mal et où nous serons heureux ? Je voudrais entendre son rire comme j'ai entendu son rire alors._

…

« Je te dis que c'est à droite.  
— Non tu te trompes, c'est à gauche.  
— Non, à droite.  
— Non, à gauche. Tu vois les espèces de crêtes qu'on aperçoit là bas ? C'est ces trucs-là sur la carte, j'en suis sûr. Alors pour arriver à l'hôtel, on doit leur tourner le dos. Regarde ! »

Et Renji plaqua la carte routière d'un geste furieux devant le visage d'Ichigo, qui y jeta un œil et s'empressa de la renvoyer avec une fureur égale.

« Ces trucs-là, comme tu dis, c'est les monts Hakkoda. Et je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais c'est la chaîne de montagnes la plus haute du coin, sur la carte. Alors les crêtes qu'on voit là-bas, ça peut pas être les monts Hakkoda. Ça peut être que les monts Shiroji. Et c'est vers là-bas qu'on va, justement ! »

Cela durait ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes. Ils étaient arrêtés à un carrefour, perdus parmi les contreforts montagneux qui cernaient le lac Towada, au milieu de forêts vierges d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle... sans aucun panneau de signalisation ni accès au réseau GPS. La dispute ne réveillait pas Orihime qui s'était endormie, alors que Byakuya en avait perdu de vue les charmes du voyage. Son humeur ne s'améliora pas lorsque Renji le prit à partie.

« Dis-lui, toi, Byakuya !  
— À droite ou à gauche, cela m'indiffère. L'important étant que l'on arrive enfin. »

Bien sûr, Kurosaki s'en mêla.

« Ah ! C'est du grand Byakuya, ça ! Ça t'indiffère ? Et tu comptes arriver comment si tu laisses cet hurluberlu nous guider ?  
— Eh ! Oh ! Qui tu traites d'hurluberlu ? Aies un peu de respect, quand même. C'est qui, qui paye la location de la voiture, hein ?  
— Byakuya », rétorqua Ichigo.

Renji se renfrogna. Et Byakuya sentit qu'ils allaient rester ici longtemps encore s'il n'intervenait pas.

« Renji », fit-il, en tendant la main.

Ronchonnant, Renji lui remit un horrible feuillet tout chiffonné, qui en des jours anciens avait été savamment plié en accordéon. Le visage fermé de son amant têtu et vexé en racontait long. Énervé lui-même, Byakuya l'ignora et s'absorba dans le décryptage des réseaux routiers de la région.  
Les humains avaient le don de se compliquer la vie, remarquait-il en silence. Pourquoi avaient-il besoin de toutes ces routes qui se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient quand la ligne droite était le plus court chemin pour aller d'un point à un autre ? Il soupira, puis rendit la carte à Renji.

« À droite, déclara-t-il, d'un ton sans appel.  
— Ah, tu vois, j'avais raison ! exulta Ichigo.  
— Byakuya ! », reprocha Renji.

Byakuya retourna dans son silence, et affecta d'admirer une pierre posée là sur le bord de la route. Trois secondes et un grincement de vitesse plus tard, ils repartaient enfin.

Ce fut par pur miracle qu'ils arrivèrent à la bonne auberge.

…

Dans la chambre, les lèvres de Byakuya s'étirèrent en un mince sourire. Il chercha du regard Renji. Son amusement s'affadit au fur et à mesure qu'il retrouvait la froide réalité exposée devant lui. Son air lointain disparut de son visage. Inexorablement, il accommoda sa vision sur le corps de son aimé, étendu sur le lit, isolé, proche, et intouchable. Le sourire quitta ses lèvres.

 _Où serions-nous, Renji, si seulement je vous avais indiqué alors de prendre la gauche ?_

 _Serais-tu, comme maintenant, allongé dans cette chambre, sur ce lit, sans que je ne sois à tes côtés, sans que je ne sente le doux poids de ton bras enveloppant ma hanche, sans que je ne puisse partager ton sommeil ? Ou bien serions-nous encore tous les deux ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre entre les draps humides d'une vielle auberge décrépite, au fin fond des montagnes ? Nous serions-nous aimés avec autant de passion que nous l'avons fait dans notre chambre du bord du lac ? Ou nous serions-nous endormis sans faire l'amour, épuisés par notre errance ?_

« Avez-vous faim, capitaine Kuchiki ?  
— Je n'ai point faim », répondit-il automatiquement.

Pourquoi voulaient-ils tous qu'il mangeât ? Qui pouvait manger dans un moment pareil ?

 _Renji, sûrement_. _L'estomac de Renji est une chose étrange._

Inlassablement, ses pensées revenaient vers des heures heureuses. Un sourire attendri naquit timidement sur son visage.

…

« J'ai faim. »

Byakuya cligna des yeux, interdit. Ils étaient enfin dans leur chambre. Pour la première fois de la journée, il avait Renji avec lui sans aucun parasite autour. Ils allaient pouvoir...

« J'ai sûrement mal entendu. La fin du déjeuner ne remonte guère à plus de deux heures.  
— J'ai faim, insista Renji.  
— Mais enfin, soupira Byakuya.  
— Ben quoi ? Ça creuse, de se perdre en montagne ! »

Renji était un cas désespéré, se morfondit Byakuya.

« Soit. À quel heure as-tu réservé le bain ?  
— Ah zut, j'ai complètement oublié ça ! »

Renji jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et la consternation s'afficha sur son visage : « C'est bientôt l'heure, on n'aura pas le temps de manger un morceau avant. »

Byakuya observa quelques secondes son air misérable, puis fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

« Passons nos yukatas(7) et allons prendre notre bain. Nous verrons ensuite où nous pourrons trouver de quoi rassasier ce gouffre sans fond que semble être ton estomac. »

Ainsi décidé, son amant plongé en plein désarroi affamé, ce fut Byakuya qui partit à la recherche des kimonos légers que l'hôtel mettait à la disposition des clients. Il fit coulisser une par une les parois mobiles qui tapissaient le mur à gauche de l'entrée, où il finit par les trouver, rangés dans l'un des placards dissimulés derrière.  
Ce faisant, il en avait profité pour dresser un état des lieux et s'assurer que l'endroit était convenable.

Leur chambre était simple, mais cette simplicité était appréciable à ses yeux, après le déluge d'activités, d'informations et de couleurs de la journée. Les boiseries étaient en sapin couleur de miel, les murs, de couleur crème, la calligraphie suspendue dans le renfoncement du mur du fond n'était certes pas une œuvre d'art mais elle n'offensait ni la vue ni le bon goût : –剣 水 剣と石– « le Sabre l'Eau le Sabre et la Pierre » était étrangement de circonstance pour deux Shinigamis en vacances dans une région de lacs et de volcans.

Renji se donnait toujours du mal pour trouver un hébergement à sa convenance. Ses critères étaient assez stricts en ce qui concernait l'endroit où ils allaient passer la nuit.  
Lorsqu'ils séjournaient au Japon, Byakuya préférait une chambre traditionnelle. S'il n'y avait pas de salle de bain digne de ce nom, il exigeait qu'il y eut la possibilité de profiter des bains en privé. Il assurait à Renji que le prix n'était pas important. Il tenait à leur intimité et à ce que rien ne vînt déranger ces heures précieuses en la compagnie de son amant.

Cette année, Renji avait pris une chambre dans un petit établissement dont l'apparence extérieure ne payait pas de mine, situé sur la rive ouest du lac Towada, dans la préfecture d'Akita(*). Cependant, la pièce qui serait la leur pour la durée de leur séjour était spacieuse.  
Ils bénéficiaient du confort d'un coin-salon au plancher de bois lustré, qui se prolongeait à partir de la véranda jusqu'à l'entrée. L'endroit où ils allaient dormir était en retrait de la porte, sur la droite, légèrement surélevé et recouvert de tatamis(8). À l'opposé, face à la baie vitrée, se trouvaient deux fauteuils, disposés en vis-à-vis de part et d'autre d'une table basse.  
Il était possible de clore la cloison en refermant les portes coulissantes en bois et papier de riz qui s'ouvraient sur la véranda. L'éclat de la lumière du jour était alors adouci, créant une atmosphère plus intime dans la pièce. Mais s'ils les laissaient ouvertes, ils pouvaient profiter de la vue sur la forêt environnante, les eaux pures du lac, et le versant parcimonieusement boisé qu'on apercevait sur l'autre rive.  
On ne distinguait pas l'intégralité du cratère du volcan dans lequel le lac s'était formé. Le lac Towada était le lac de cratère le plus grand du Honshu, il était impossible d'en voir la superficie entière de cet endroit, mais en ce milieu d'après-midi, clair et ensoleillé, quelques nuages se reflétaient sur la surface de l'eau comme dans un miroir. Le paysage était grandiose, Byakuya devait le reconnaître. Malgré les aventures du périple de l'aller, il appréciait maintenant le cadre sauvage et la rusticité de ce ryokan(9).

Son tour de chambre confirma à Byakuya ce qu'il avait pressenti lors de son premier aperçu de l'auberge. Ce n'était pas la plus luxueuse ni la plus fréquentée de la région, mais les lieux étaient nets et propres, les installations, confortables et pratiques.

À leur arrivée, l'accueil avait été chaleureux.

La directrice était venue à leur rencontre, aimable et souriante. Il émanait d'elle une beauté que même l'âge ne parvenait pas à altérer, et elle portait le kimono traditionnel avec un maintien sobre et distingué, approprié à son statut de maîtresse des lieux. Ayaka Mizunori plut à Byakuya dès le premier regard.  
Cette impression positive se confirma avec ses paroles de bienvenue. Elle s'exécuta avec un naturel qui sonna juste à ses oreilles, bien différent des manières courtoises mais forcées que certains affectaient parfois à leur égard.  
Byakuya se fit la remarque que Renji savait choisir les endroits où ils dormaient. Pour lui, le luxe n'était pas un critère de sélection suffisant. Avant tout, il tenait à ce que l'endroit fût tranquille et à ce qu'ils y fussent à l'aise. Ainsi, jamais leur relation n'avait posé problème, et leurs séjours avaient toujours été agréables.

« Vous voici enfin parmi nous Abarai-san. Je ne peux vous dire combien je suis charmée de vous rencontrer, vous et votre ami. Vos appels téléphoniques ont été une réelle bouffée d'air frais dans mon morne quotidien. Je dois reconnaître, à mon grand embarras, que j'étais intriguée par vos tatouages tribaux, particulièrement ceux que vous m'aviez dit porter au front. Cela est si peu commun ! Vous aviez raison, ils ne peuvent pas passer inaperçus. Mais vous verrez, ici, personne n'aura l'audace de s'en plaindre, j'y veillerai personnellement … »

Les si beaux tatouages de Renji posaient parfois problème. Byakuya avait en horreur les préjugés de certains humains. Il fut heureux de constater que son aimé n'y serait pas confronté au Ryokan du Lac Towada.

« … J'ai tout lieu de croire que vos peintures faciales intrigueront mon époux au moins autant que moi, si ce n'est plus. Il s'intéresse à toutes sortes de coutumes, avec une passion qui frise parfois l'extravagance. Il est d'ailleurs féru de l'art traditionnel des Aïnous et voudra sans aucun doute échanger avec vous sur la signification de leurs tatouages faciaux.  
— Les Aïnous ? s'intéressa Renji.  
— Oui, ce sont les véritables aborigènes du pays, les premiers habitants de l'île d'Hokkaido et du Tohoku. La famille de mon mari possède d'ailleurs des ancêtres Aïnous. C'est un peuple aux racines très anciennes. Mais ils ont tellement souffert de discrimination qu'à présent, leurs descendants osent à peine se distinguer … »(10)

Byakuya savait de quoi parlait Ayaka Mizunori. Au Japon, toute marque distinctive sur la peau était très mal vu. Renji s'attirait les regards méfiants de beaucoup.

Plongé dans des réminiscences peu agréables, Byakuya en fut sorti par les mots suivants de leur hôtesse :

« … Le sort des Aïnous est plus enviable de nos jours, et mon mari promeut dès qu'il le peut leur culture. Aussi j'ai bien peur que l'origine de vos tatouages ne l'intéresse grandement. N'hésitez pas à m'en informer, si Mizunori-san se montrait trop insistant … »

Ce fut ainsi que Byakuya pénétra dans l'auberge, suivant de près Renji, avec un empressement redoublé de vigilance. Il voyait d'un très mauvais œil l'intérêt d'un autre que lui pour les tatouages de son bel amant, et se promettait de surveiller ce phénomène de près.  
En entrant dans le hall, ce qu'il remarqua en premier, fut la présence d'un homme reconnaissable par l'habit de chef cuisinier qu'il portait, monsieur Mizunori en personne ! Il s'entretenait avec la réceptionniste, mais il tourna la tête vers eux dès qu'ils franchirent le seuil. Là, il n'y eut plus aucun doute dans l'esprit de Byakuya : l'homme attendait Renji ! Il se rua auprès de lui avant même que l'impudent amateur de tatouages pût faire un pas de bienvenue vers eux.

Par chance, la réception offrait un espace où se mêlaient sens pratique et plaisir des yeux. En face du bureau d'accueil, quelques bibelots exposés sur un meuble attiraient l'attention. Ils étaient insolites mais semblaient de bonne facture. Ils représentaient l'occasion idéale pour distraire ce monsieur Mizunori de la présence de Renji. Sans réfléchir plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, Byakuya entraîna le mari de la directrice dans une conversation sur les objets en question.

Un vase en céramique, au long col étroit et à la panse aplatie, était posé en retrait – une réalisation d'un potier de la région, lui apprit Mizunori-san lorsque Byakuya en demanda la provenance. À la place d'honneur, au milieu de la surface de bois sombre, une pomme rouge trônait au centre d'une large coupe aux bords évasés. Sur son flanc rebondi, un dessin stylisé représentait un lutteur de sumo – un bel exemple de l'art du marquage des pommes, tombé en désuétude en France, encore pratiqué à Hirosaki, le renseigna Mizunori-san avec une fierté non dissimulée. Il expliqua qu'en cachant l'épiderme avant les grands soleils grâce à l'ensachage du fruit, puis en l'exposant aux rayons solaires en fin de saison, on obtenait que la peau se pigmente sauf sous le cache préalablement appliqué, ce qui formait le dessin, en filigranes blanches ressortant sur le rouge ciré de la pomme qui avait mûri.  
C'était étrange, délicat, et du plus bel effet. Byakuya eut tôt fait de se féliciter de la réussite de sa diversion, qui s'accompagnait d'un réel intérêt personnel. Il œuvra si bien que nul ne se douta de la motivation cachée qui le poussait à entretenir ainsi le chef cuisinier de l'auberge.

Son noble amant s'occupant plus des particularités de l'art local que de leur inscription sur le registre de l'hôtel, ce fut Renji qui s'acquitta de cette tâche, protégé à son insu de l'ennui d'une curiosité indiscrète.

Pendant ce temps, la directrice s'était empressée auprès d'Orihime, toujours aussi fatiguée malgré sa sieste dans la voiture, un peu pâlotte, et inhabituellement silencieuse. Ichigo s'inquiétait. Lorsqu'Ayaka Mizunori comprit qu'ils étaient jeunes mariés, les notes soulagées et joyeuses qui colorèrent sa voix enchantèrent l'atmosphère et rasséréna le couple.  
Tout s'expliquait, disait elle. Elle enchaîna sur un probable heureux événement à venir, et Byakuya oublia aussitôt, et la décoration originale des lieux, et la menace qui pesait sur Renji, pour frémir à la pensée d'une nouvelle génération de Kurosaki répandant le chaos à la surface de la Terre.  
Enfin, les formalités accomplies, les Kurosaki furent conduits dans leur chambre, et les Abarai – c'était le nom sous lequel Renji les avaient enregistrés – dans la leur, leurs chaussures dûment laissées à la réception et des pantoufles à leurs pieds, comme il se devait.  
Les portes coulissantes délimitant leur petit domaine privé refermées, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés seuls.

À présent, Byakuya venait de comprendre qu'après tout ce qu'il avait enduré tout au long de la journée, jusque dans les toutes dernières minutes, il lui faudrait refréner son envie de prendre Renji dans ses bras au profit de contenter son estomac. La désillusion était grande. Heureusement, l'idée de pouvoir bientôt profiter de l'intimité de leur bain le réconforta un peu.

Il commençait à retirer sa veste, décidé à perdre le moins de temps possible dans cet intermède, lorsque Renji s'arrangea pour le distraire.

Les doigts entrelacés et les bras levés bien haut au-dessus de la tête, Renji s'étirait.

Il n'y avait pas à s'étonner qu'un homme de la corpulence de Renji, qui aimait se dépenser physiquement, éprouvât le besoin de détendre ses membres et ses muscles, raidis par l'immobilité forcée de leur trajet en voiture. Mais Byakuya se fit à nouveau cette réflexion en le voyant faire que, pour son plus grand plaisir, ou pour son plus grand malheur suivant l'endroit où ils étaient et le temps dont ils disposaient, Renji dégageait bien souvent une sensualité inconsciente, même dans la plus anodine des actions. Il considéra donc avec attention la silhouette de son amant et admira la façon dont la cotonnade de son blouson s'adaptait à tous ses mouvements.  
C'était un vêtement bien coupé et de bonne façon. L'étoffe, souple, s'ajustait sur son dos musclé lorsque, par exemple, Renji rangeait leur valise dans le compartiment à bagages du train, ou bien encore, mettait en valeur le fuselé de son torse lorsqu'il s'étirait, ainsi que maintenant, de tout son long, comme un chat.  
L'effet serait gâché s'il le vêtement était tout chiffonné. Or, Renji avait la fâcheuse manie de laisser tomber ses habits sur le sol en se déshabillant, puis ceux-ci restaient là où ils avaient atterri jusqu'au lendemain matin.

« Byakuya ? »

Renji le regardait d'un œil interrogateur.

Byakuya ne se préoccupa pas de répondre et s'en tint à son objectif : éviter que Renji ne froissât ses habits en se dévêtant. Il s'approcha donc et entreprit lui-même de les lui enlever.

Renji ne disait plus un mot, ni ne bougeait, se contentant de se laisser faire, prit de court par le changement insolite d'ambiance, qui venait de basculer d'une discussion sur son appétit démesuré à ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un effeuillage en règle, à la différence près que celui qui le dénudait n'était pas lui-même mais la noble personne dont il était épris.

Insoucieux des états d'âme de Renji, Byakuya découvrit, derrière le blouson, un débardeur moulant le torse de Renji comme un seconde peau. Ses yeux prirent un éclat avide. L'envie de prendre un détour fut irrésistible. Renji n'avait-il pas suffisamment joué avec ses nerfs ? Il l'avait enfin pour lui tout seul et entendait profiter d'une façon acceptable de cette rare occasion.

Cependant, il était resté en arrêt trop longtemps. Renji s'inquiéta : « Euh, Byakuya ? »

Une petite tape à l'épaule suffit à faire patienter son amant déconcerté et, ayant accroché convenablement le blouson à un cintre, Byakuya s'attaqua à la dernière pièce de tissu qui cachait encore les tatouages.  
Il caressa le fin coton du bout de ses doigts, rencontra par le plus grand des hasards un mamelon, sourit intérieurement à la façon dont Renji retint son souffle, dévala les fermes collines des abdominaux, apprécia le léger tressaillement engendré, et plongea ses mains sous la cotonnade, pour enfin faire glisser le t-shirt par dessus la tête de son amant, lentement, très lentement, afin de dévoiler motif par motif les marques zébrées dont le dessin lui avait été suggéré toute la journée sans jamais se révéler à son regard.

Son amant leva obligeamment les bras.

À présent, plus rien ne dissimulait les tatouages de Renji. Il était libre d'admirer leurs larges zébrures, disposées le long des pectoraux jusqu'aux épaules, en un arc de cercle qui soulignait sa belle musculature. Il avait tout loisir d'apprécier celles situées sur ses flancs, dont les traits vifs et plus délicats affinaient sa taille, s'il en était besoin. En dernier lieu, il arrêta son regard sur celles au dessin plus agressif qui le faisaient frissonner. Exposées sur les premiers de ses muscles abdominaux, les pointes fourchues de leur motif, dentelant sa peau, étaient comme une mise en garde contre celui qui approcherait trop près, et lui rappelaient que Renji n'était pas une œuvre d'art mais un guerrier féroce qui montrait les crocs quand il était attaqué.  
Byakuya connaissait ces marques par cœur. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il les redécouvrait, il s'émerveillait de leur pouvoir... Marques puissantes, dessinées en foncé sur sa peau, glabre au grain légèrement cuivré, si douce... Il laissa traîner ses doigts sur la poitrine à la nudité si tentatrice.

« Quel dommage que tu aies faim. Il me faudra attendre pour apaiser la mienne », dit Byakuya en soupirant.

Puis, comme s'il n'y tenait plus, il abolit l'espace qui les séparait encore, et amena doucement sa joue contre l'épaule de Renji, afin de l'y reposer.

« Euh... »

Le ton confus de Renji ne lui fut d'aucune surprise.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Renji ? murmura-t-il d'une voix lointaine.  
— Je... On devrait... aller faire trempette... vite fait. En passant, je vais demander à Mizunori-san(11) si elle peut nous faire apporter un en-cas dans la chambre. Comme ça, après le bain, on revient direct et... euh... tu vois ?»

Renji s'exprimait toujours assez pudiquement en ce qui concernait l'acte d'amour en lui-même. C'était assez curieux mais cela faisait partie de son charme. Aussi, Byakuya aimait beaucoup la façon dont Renji savait changer de priorités.

Cependant, lui gardait les siennes. Pendant que Renji restait ainsi, perdu dans son trouble, Byakuya s'arracha à son état contemplatif et persévéra dans son entreprise. Il glissa à terre – c'était bien plus pratique pour la suite – et commença à déboucler la ceinture de son pantalon.  
Le cuir épais passa dans la boucle de laiton avec une lenteur savamment calculée. Le bouton fut délicatement extrait de la boutonnière. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le visage de Renji, ce fut pour le trouver le menton levé et s'efforçant de regarder partout, sauf en bas.  
Pourquoi Renji s'embarrassait-il ainsi les rares fois où il prenait quelques privautés, Byakuya n'en avait aucune idée. Voir son capitaine à ses pieds l'ennuyait-il ?  
De toute évidence, non, conclut Byakuya, s'il se fiait à ce qui se présentait maintenant à hauteur de son regard. Un sourcil levé avec intérêt, il prit son temps pour baisser la glissière de la fermeture éclair. En exerçant une tension spécialement étudiée, il tira la languette très légèrement. Il obtint un faible sursaut, suivi d'un pauvre grognement. Il tira plus encore, baissant délicatement le curseur. Peu à peu, avec un petit bruit saccadé, les dents métalliques se dégagèrent les unes des autres, mettant à jour un renflement qui ne cherchait qu'à paraître avec une conviction ostentatoire. Il fut récompensé par un long soupir.  
Amusé, il décida de provoquer plus encore son trop passif amant. Il abaissa doucement les jambes du pantalon le long de ses cuisses, le plus sensuellement qu'il put, usant de la rugosité de la grosse toile glissant sur la peau, comme d'une caresse. Il découvrit ainsi les derniers tatouages.  
Mais bien sûr, dans ces conditions, il n'eut point l'occasion de s'en féliciter. Renji ne resta ni embarrassé ni extatique bien longtemps et ne tarda pas à le trouver lui-même bien trop habillé.

Alors un nouvel univers vint à lui lorsque Renji le charma à son tour.

…

Des bruits étouffés. Des chuchotements.

« Nous reviendrons, capitaine Kuchiki. Au revoir, Ichigo. »

Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait. Puis le silence, enfin.

« Byakuya ? »

 _Ichigo._

Ichigo était resté, bien évidemment. Renji éprouvait pour le jeune homme beaucoup d'affection. Et Renji savait choisir ses amis.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Ichigo ? »

Au lieu d'une réponse, un blanc. Cette conversation menaçait de devenir insupportable.

« Euh... Tu m'appelles par mon prénom, maintenant ?  
— Oui. »

 _Il est temps n'est-ce pas, Renji ? Il est temps que je reconnaisse les liens d'amitié qui vous lient._

« Oh. »

 _Il est surpris. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela, je me surprends un peu moi-même. Que ferais-tu, si seulement tu nous entendais, Renji ? Te moquerais-tu de sa confusion? Le rassérénerais-tu d'une bourrade amicale ?Comprendrais-tu mieux que moi ce qui me pousse à m'ouvrir ainsi ?_

« Euh... Byakuya ? »

 _Lorsque ton ami Ichigo a une idée en tête, il n'en démord pas. De ce point de vue, il te ressemble._

« Qu'est-ce donc, Ichigo ?  
— Je sais que t'as pas faim. Et franchement, je te comprends, mais... tu voudrais pas au moins boire un peu d'eau ? Ça fait des heures que t'as rien pris. »

La nuit était devenue profonde sans qu'il s'en aperçut. Il fut déconcerté de découvrir qu'il avait soif.

« Un verre d'eau ne serait point superflu. »

 _C'est un ami précieux, Renji, attentionné. Il fera un bon père._

L'eau fut versée dans un verre. Le calme glouglou du liquide vint heureusement adoucir l'entrechoquement du col de la bouteille approchée trop vite du rebord du verre.

« Ah, zut. »

 _Mais il est maladroit._

Un verre lui fut tendu d'une main tremblante. Byakuya releva la tête. Il rencontra deux grands yeux bruns qui brillaient d'une humidité suspecte dans la pénombre. Puis une voix rauque, étranglée, qui murmura :

« Je voudrais... pouvoir... faire plus... »

Ce n'était pas la maladresse qui faisait trembler la main qui lui tendait le verre.

 _Que dire lorsque la peine d'autrui est si proche de la vôtre que les mots qui importent se coincent dans votre gorge ?_

« Merci pour ce verre d'eau, Ichigo ».

Étrangement, l'eau que Byakuya but avait aussi le goût des larmes.

 _Notre bain ensemble ne fut point d'eaux salines... Tu m'as fait rire alors._

…

Au terme d'un désordre vestimentaire que Byakuya avait voulu éviter à l'origine, ils se retrouvèrent finalement vêtus tous les deux de leurs yukatas.

Alors qu'ils marchaient le long du couloir menant à la réception, Byakuya observait d'un œil critique son amant, qui le précédait de quelques pas à une allure bien déterminée.  
Il était presque satisfait de son œuvre : Renji était revêtu d'un yukata de couleur claire, qui faisait ressortir le teint mat de sa peau et l'éclat de ses mèches rouges, libérées sur ses épaules. Lui-même était habillé d'un yukata de couleur identique mais aux motifs plus foncés, qui mettaient en valeur le noir profond de ses cheveux. Compte-tenu du fait que leurs kimonos étaient fournis par un établissement de moyenne gamme, il pouvait être content du résultat qu'il avait obtenu.

Porter avec élégance un yukata nécessite, de préférence, une silhouette grande et mince. C'était bienheureusement leur cas. Si l'on avait une carrure large et des hanches étroites, comme son amant, c'était encore mieux. Byakuya constatait avec plaisir l'effet de la ceinture qui ceignait de plusieurs tours la taille basse de Renji. Il avait réussi à le faire tenir tranquille le temps qu'il exécutât un nœud parfait qui se positionnait précisément à l'endroit qu'il fallait, mettant ainsi en valeur la souple cambrure de ses reins.  
Byakuya soupira en suivant docilement son amant. L'estomac de Renji imposait de nouveau sa loi, et il avait reçu comme consigne stricte de ne plus tenter de toucher son aimé avant que celui-ci n'eût eu l'occasion d'avaler au moins un ou deux senbei(12), ces biscuits dont il était friand.

Un bref entretien avec la réceptionniste leur apprit que la directrice était occupée ailleurs. Puisqu'ils étaient pressés, ils furent conviés, avec mille excuses et rosissements, à adresser leur souhait qu'une collation leur fût servie directement en cuisine. Comme Byakuya n'allait pas risquer que Renji y rencontrât en tête à tête le vil amateur de tatouages, il l'accompagna. La commande passée, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain qui leur était réservée.

Les bains du Ryokan du Lac Towada étaient alimentés par une source thermale, très peu saline et richement minéralisée. Byakuya profitait déjà du large bassin rectangulaire que Renji était toujours en train de se laver.  
Byakuya aurait volontiers aidé son amant à se frotter le dos, mais, outre l'interdiction qu'il avait reçue de ne plus l'approcher avant qu'il n'ait mangé, Renji arguait que s'il le touchait encore il ne répondait plus de rien, et Mizunori-san avait beau être conciliante, il y avait certaines choses qu'elle ne pourrait pas laisser passer ! Byakuya, à regret, reconnaissait la justesse du raisonnement.

Fallait-il s'étonner que leurs rôles fussent inversés lors de leur journée à eux ? Byakuya ce jour-là se reposait sur Renji. À lui d'organiser leur voyage, de prendre toutes les dispositions nécessaires... à lui d'être responsable pour eux deux. Cela forçait Renji à plus de bon sens que de coutume. Et même si Byakuya trouvait cela parfois embêtant, il s'avouait également qu'il était sous le charme d'un Renji ayant l'audace de le réprimander. Pour l'instant cependant, il en était réduit, comme pratiquement toute la journée jusqu'ici, à regarder de loin l'objet de son amour.

Souvent, Byakuya s'émerveillait que leurs gigais prissent si parfaitement les aspects physiques de leurs corps de Shinigami. Ainsi, même dans son enveloppe humaine, les tatouages de Renji étaient visibles. Mais cela voulait également dire que son aimé aurait à s'occuper de la masse foisonnante de ses cheveux. Cela repousserait d'autant le moment où il viendrait le rejoindre. Il devrait les laver avec application, puis les relever en une espèce de queue de cheval. L'assistance d'une serviette blanche serait requise alors pour maîtriser la somptueuse toison afin d'éviter que les mèches ne trempassent dans l'eau du bain, se lamenta Byakuya.

Dans le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour se savonner, se shampouiner puis se rincer avec des gestes d'une efficacité qui n'avait d'égale que son impatience à retrouver l'intimité de leur chambre, son amant n'avait réussi qu'à laver son corps avec un soin extrême. Renji était très à cheval sur l'hygiène.  
Ce n'était pas que Byakuya ne l'était pas non plus, mais il y avait des moments où un seul passage de l'éponge était suffisant pour être propre, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'approuvait lui-même, tout en regardant Renji s'asperger l'eau d'un petit baquet sur la tête, puis verser du shampoing dans le creux de sa main.

L'aspersion provoqua moult rigoles. Le corps de son amant fût bientôt parsemé de mousses et de bulles savonneuses qui attrapaient le reflet de la lumière, glissaient sur sa peau humide en une coulée pétillante et irisée, descendaient sensuellement le long de la chute de ses reins, ralentissaient doucement à la rondeur de ses fesses... C'était une véritable exposition de couleurs, de textures et de tentations. _Ah_ , soupira de nouveau Byakuya, en réajustant sa position pour être plus confortable.

À son avantage, pourtant, l'eau du bain était très chaude. La chaleur était bienvenue, relaxante, et la grande baignoire était luxueuse et douillette, avec ses parois en bois de cyprès dont le contact était si doux. Tout contribuait à ce que ces ablutions fussent les plus agréables possibles.  
Leurs affaires avaient été déposées dans les corbeilles dévolues à cet usage au vestiaire. Les petits baquets de bois inutilisés s'empilaient complaisamment à l'entrée de la salle de bain, prêts à rendre service. Les produits de toilette s'alignaient sur l'étagère contre le mur, en une collection de senteurs variées offerte au plaisir des clients. Tout était en ordre. Il ne manquait qu'une seule chose à cette belle ordonnance : la présence de Renji à côté de lui ; et non à quelques mètres, assis en lui tournant le dos sur un petit tabouret, en train de se frotter vigoureusement les cheveux devant le robinet de douche, exposant sans vergogne la rondeur de ses fesses et le jeu de ses muscles roulant sous sa peau humide.

Bientôt pourtant, au milieu du glougloutement de l'eau, du froufroutement des mèches rouges sous les doigts de Renji, de la vapeur qui feutrait tous les bruits, Byakuya entendit s'élever la voix joyeuse et énergique de son amant :

« **  
Métamorpho-oseeee** ! … … … … … … … … … … … ( _Métamorphose !)  
_ Hime, Hime ! **Hime** ! Hime ! **Hime** ! … … … … … … _(Princesse !)_  
Suki suki, daisuki ! … … … … … … … … … … … … … _(Je t'aime à la folie, je t'adore !)_  
Hime ! **Hime** ! Hime ! **Hime** !  
… »(13)

C'était indubitablement une chanson humaine, aux paroles d'un goût douteux, mais cette explosion de bonne humeur et de contentement chassa la morosité de Byakuya et lui ramena le sourire. Il ne changerait Renji pour rien au monde.

Quelque temps plus tard, chacun ayant convenablement fait sa toilette et s'étant relaxé suffisamment dans le bain, Byakuya reconduisait Renji avec fermeté dans leur chambre, celui-ci ayant avancé l'idée odieuse d'une partie de ping-pong !

Le rire malicieux de Renji s'arrêta net lorsqu'ils découvrirent, en plus d'une assiette de biscuits servis avec du thé vert sur la table basse, que les futons(14) avaient été installés ! Tout était parfait, sauf que c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour que les lits fussent faits.

Renji rougit, regarda Byakuya sans mot dire, devint écarlate et se précipita sur les gâteaux, qu'il mangea en s'efforçant de mettre de côté l'embarras que lui causait l'idée que le personnel du ryokan s'attendait à ce qu'ils... à ce qu'ils... Il avala de travers, toussa violemment, et se jeta sur le thé. Pendant qu'il se restaurait et manquait de s'étouffer, Byakuya, lui, rendit grâce à la perspicacité de la directrice qui avait su former un personnel compétent et discret, et referma sans état d'âme la cloison donnant sur la véranda, les isolant ainsi du reste du monde.

Le moment tant attendu arrivait enfin. Byakuya, sur les charbons ardents, ôta rapidement son yukata et observa avec une impatience contenue la gêne de Renji refluer au fur et à mesure que son estomac se remplissait. Son aimé fut heureusement bientôt prêt à se déshabiller lui aussi.

Cela pouvait sembler curieux qu'ils se dénudent avant de s'extraire de leurs gigais, mais c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire lorsqu'ils étaient sur Terre. Renji trouvait que c'était trop étrange de lui faire l'amour alors que juste à côté son corps était tout habillé. Cela faisait sourire Byakuya, mais il reconnaissait lui-même que la situation était insolite.  
Alors, une fois leurs corps spirituels débarrassés de leurs enveloppes artificielles, ils installaient celles-ci le plus confortablement possible, à l'écart de l'endroit où ils allaient coucher. Ici, dans le Ryokan du Lac Towada, leurs gigais bénéficieraient du confort des fauteuils. Byakuya prit soin de celui de Renji, et Renji du sien, parce que « dans l'autre sens, ça fait vraiment trop bizarre », disait Renji. Ils trouvèrent un édredon pour les recouvrir, et furent heureux de les abandonner à leur sort.

Ensuite...

…

« Byakuya ! »

La voix blanche d'Ichigo l'interpella. Il désignait un coin de la chambre. Byakuya se retourna.

Un grand singe blanc à la queue de serpent semblait écraser de tout son poids la commode où reposait le sabre de Renji. Byakuya reconnut la chimère à la description que son lieutenant lui en avait faite. C'était la personnification de Zabimaru, son zanpakutô, lequel s'était transformé instantanément dans sa forme libérée.  
Fixant ses yeux vides de pupilles alternativement sur lui, puis sur Ichigo, le nue(15) les regardait avec méfiance, semblant les soupeser, évaluer leurs raisons de veiller ainsi sur son porteur. Enfin, il se décida. Il avança une patte dans l'air, comme pour progresser sur un pont d'éther. Pourtant, ce plancher aérien lui parut trop fragile. Il secoua la tête, mécontent, et son attention s'attarda sur Renji. Puis, à contrecœur, il sauta finalement à bas du meuble. Ni Byakuya ni Ichigo ne firent un mouvement.

Même à quatre pattes, l'impressionnant singe blanc était aussi grand qu'un homme. Il marchait en posant ses phalanges sur le sol, une patte après l'autre, avec la grâce lourde et majestueuse que lui conférait son large poitrail, plus élevé que son arrière-train. Les muscles de Zabimaru roulaient sous l'épaisseur de sa peau au rythme de ses pas, attestant sa puissance. Sa fourrure luisait sous la lumière, mettant en valeur les marques sombres qui honoraient en volutes le pelage de ses épaules massives, et le liaient à Renji. Sa queue ondulait de façon menaçante, l'extrémité s'ouvrant sur une fine mâchoire aux crocs effilés qui tenait en respect ceux présents dans la chambre. Il arriva bientôt près du lit. La tête du serpent s'arqua au devant de celle du singe et, de stature imposante, il suffit à Zabimaru de s'avancer pour que chacune de celles-ci pût dévisager Renji.

« Renji ! », aboya le singe.

Le silence lui répondit.

«On s'époumone à t'appeler, tu nous entends plus ?! », siffla le serpent.

Leurs récriminations ne trouvèrent pas de réponse.

Sur la peau de Renji, les tatouages se mirent à pâlir.

« Non ! », cria Byakuya en se levant de sa chaise pour aller vers lui.

…

Ses mains se couvraient de sang. Il murmurait des arias en une litanie gémissante. Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler.

Il maintenait les mains sur la plaie béante de son ventre et psalmodiait les arias de tous les sorts de soin qu'il connaissait. Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler.

La poitrine de Renji se soulevait dans un râle et s'abaissait dans un sifflement rauque. Ses yeux depuis trop longtemps s'étaient refermés. Le sang et son énergie spirituelle n'arrêtaient pas de couler.

…

Zabimaru s'était mis en travers de sa route et l'empêchait d'accourir vers son aimé.

« De quel droit tu t'interposes ? hurla le singe.  
— Il nous a oubliés », siffla le serpent.

L'un était fier, l'autre était venimeux. Les deux étaient Zabimaru, le zanpakutô de Renji. Ainsi le prouvaient les tatouages qu'il portait sur la peau et qui s'étendaient à chaque gain supplémentaire d'expérience, à chaque combat sur lui-même remporté, comme un lien de plus en plus étroitement noué... Les tatouages ne pouvaient quitter Renji. Zabimaru ne pouvait quitter Renji. Renji était...

Renji ne dormait pas.

…

Ses mains se couvraient du sang de Renji alors même qu'il les pressaient sur son ventre. Il murmurait les arias de tous les sorts de soin qu'il connaissait en une litanie gémissante dont la longueur était désespérante. Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler. Le sang et son énergie spirituelle qui lui filaient entre les doigts et ne voulaient pas s'arrêter.

…

« Non », répéta Byakuya, et il détesta l'hésitation dans sa voix.

Le singe eut un sourire moqueur.

…

Il s'obstinait à maintenir ses mains sur le ventre de Renji quand bien même il se noierait dans le sang qui émanait de sa blessure. Il murmurait les arias de tous les sorts de soin qu'il connaissait quand bien même sa voix ne serait plus qu'un mince filet.

…

« Pas encore », affirma Byakuya ensuite, avec toute la conviction dont il était capable.

Le nue le fixa de son regard blanc et l'observa, longtemps. Le serpent s'était tu. Le souffle retentissant de la respiration du grand singe emplissait seul la pièce.

Implacablement, Byakuya sut quand les tatouages commencèrent à disparaître.

Ils s'évanouirent des jambes de Renji ; de ses cuisses. Ils s'évanouirent de son torse ; de sa taille, de son ventre, de sa poitrine, de son dos. Ils s'évanouirent de ses bras ; de ses biceps, de ses épaules. Ils s'évanouirent de son cou...  
Byakuya fut témoin de leur disparition comme s'il assistait à la fin de Renji. Un à un, marque après marque, zébrure après zébrure, pointe après pointe, chevron après chevron, il en sentir chaque goutte d'encre se dissoudre, se volatiliser dans une nimbe d'air, se perdre là où rien ne revient jamais. Pas même la présence de Senbonzakura en son sein ne put l'empêcher de vouloir partir là où son amant s'en allait. Ni la tempête de pétales qui hurlait dans son âme, ni son cœur qui battait encore. Il voulait être mort.

Son cri endeuillé explosait dans sa poitrine, silencieux, assourdissant, lorsque la désespérante sensation se tut soudain. Il rouvrit des yeux qu'il avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte, pour observer, sans y croire, les motifs peints en noir sur le front de Renji, ces traits qui surmontaient ses sourcils et subsistaient, même s'ils ne se continuaient plus jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Le grand singe continuait de regarder Byakuya, de ses yeux que l'absence de pupille rendait effroyablement pénétrant.

« Il n'y a plus trace de nous en lui », murmura l'animal, tristement.

Le faible espoir de Byakuya venait à peine de naître qu'il était déchiré.

« Non », répéta-t-il.

Ichigo, jusque là silencieux et immobile, les rejoignit. Il tendit une main hésitante vers la joue de Renji. Étrangement, Byakuya ne trouva pas le geste déplacé.

« Il est chaud », constata Ichigo.

La tête ophidienne, figurant le bout de la queue, se dressa vers le visage de l'humain.

« C'est bien pour ça qu'on est toujours là, imbécile ! », siffla-t-elle.

 _Un espoir, juste un espoir, un infime espoir... Donnez-moi un espoir._

La litanie silencieuse de Byakuya était fragile, car en ce jour qui était leur jour à eux, l'espoir avait quitté son cœur.

« S'il ne nous appelle plus, nous ne serons plus », dirent à la fois le singe et le serpent.

Et comme ça, en un battement de cil, le nue s'évanouit dans l'air. Il retourna dans le sabre qui reprit sa forme scellée, et laissa Byakuya, cruellement las et vide.

Ichigo gesticula, désignant Renji, comme s'il refusait que l'évidence puisse briser ce qu'il voulait croire.

« Il respire, Byakuya », insista-t-il.

Renji respirait.

« Peut-être que le capitaine Unohana se trompe ? »

C'était comme si Ichigo se parlait à lui-même. Alors simplement l'écouter semblait suffisant.

« Orihime, elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu, tu sais ? »

Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre cela.

« C'était juste... trop tard. »

L'évidence n'était pas un ennemi que l'on pouvait combattre. La voix s'étranglait à nouveau dans la gorge d'Ichigo.

« Je sais », dit Byakuya.

Il savait, mais voulait croire au mensonge, lui aussi.

Ses yeux voyaient Renji, qui ne dormait pas. Mais son cœur attendait. Attendait dans un fol espoir que Renji, son bien-aimé, fît de l'évidence un mensonge.

 _Viendra-t-il le jour où je sentirais tes bras amoureux m'enlacer encore ? Reviendra-t-il l'instant où tu répandras le flot intarissable de tes baisers sur ma peau ? Viendra-t-il les heures où je pourrais à nouveau être libre, et vibrant, bercé dans la furie de ta passion ? Viendra-t-il encore ces moments où nos corps imposent à notre amour la violence du désir ? Me prendras-tu, Renji, comme lorsque nous nous sommes aimés aujourd'hui, en ce jour qui n'appartient qu'à nous ?_

… …

Byakuya attendait près du lit que le rejoignît Renji. Ce moment où l'un et l'autre redécouvraient la saveur de leur nudité véritable était indispensable. Les secondes s'écoulaient comme des minutes. Les poussières du monde matériel dansaient légèrement dans l'air. La lumière tamisée venait baigner les lieux d'une douce intimité. Ils retrouvaient lentement les sensations perdues en abandonnant leurs gigais. Leurs corps spirituels s'harmonisaient avec la sensualité de leurs pensées.  
La tension grandirait en eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils en fussent satisfaits.

Ce jeu de regards qui balayaient leur peau était leur premier jeu.

…

Nus tous les deux, ils étaient.

Les muscles relaxés par leur bain, l'esprit enfiévré.

Renji avait abandonné sa pudeur. Renji le regardait.

Byakuya savait quand le désir envahissait son amant au point qu'aucun de ses plans machiavéliques pour retarder le moment où ils seraient seuls ne lui viendrait plus à l'idée, au point que toute réserve fuyait devant ses émotions amoureuses, transport exalté dont les couleurs vives rejoignaient celles de sa chevelure, libérée en mèches écarlates éparpillées de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Alors Renji se montrait à lui, fier, puissant, sauvage et féroce.

Nul ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi ; hormis lui.

Nul ne connaissait cet aspect de Renji parce que Byakuya était le seul capable de lui faire atteindre cet état, ce sentiment indomptable qui se déploie en vous lorsque vous avez l'impression que le bonheur se trouve à la portée de votre main. Vous aspirez à tendre vos doigts vers ce point tellement radieux, tellement étincelant, hors de votre sein. Vous le frôlez de justesse, et tout vous assure qu'il ne vous faudrait plus qu'un infime, rien qu'un infime étirement pour que votre poing s'en saisisse et qu'alors, la félicité vous inonde.

Tel était ce que ressentait Renji. Et Byakuya le savait parce que c'était également ce que lui ressentait. Seul Renji était capable de l'amener là où appréhender cette félicité était possible.

Renji était-il son bonheur ? Lui suffirait-il de l'enlacer et de le couvrir de baisers pour être heureux à jamais ?

Tout cela n'avait guère d'importance dans l'instant présent. Seul comptait le regard que Renji posait sur lui, sur son corps ; sur le fuselé de ses cuisses tendues d'impatience, sur le renflement de son ventre affamé de caresses, sur l'étroitesse de ses hanches, berceau d'un désir qui ne demandait qu'à se réveiller, sur les pointes érigées de ses mamelons frissonnants, sur ses lèvres, désespérément sèches, car il aurait suffit qu'il les humidifiât de la pointe de la langue pour que la magie de ce moment s'achevât... un regard si intense, si embrasé, que partout où les yeux de Renji l'effleuraient, ils déposaient une traînée brûlante, infiniment exaspérante, parce que la présence manquait.

Pourtant, il ne fallait rien brusquer ; il fallait attendre. Car lorsque les doigts de son aimé viendraient enfin le retrouver, ce serait comme un bouquet de délices qui parcourrait chaque millimètre de sa peau, au point qu'il serait certain de pouvoir en dénombrer les pores. C'était ainsi qu'il se sentirait vivre ; revivre. Il se sentirait respirer. Il serait.

Nus tous les deux dans l'espace de la chambre où les matelas avaient été déroulés et leurs lits préparés, alors qu'il ne faisait pas encore nuit. Nus tous les deux dans la chambre, alors que le personnel du Ryokan avait reçu comme consigne de ne pas les déranger. Nus tous les deux dans la chambre quand la directrice, Ayaka Mizunori, était si parfaitement au courant de ce qu'ils y feraient...

Au diable les convenances !

Et Byakuya sourit parce que Renji s'avançait aussi. Ils se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, écrasant sans scrupule de leurs pieds nus les futons. Ils étaient si bien faits l'un pour l'autre.

Au sol, les yukatas gisaient en tas, oubliés, et cette fois-ci Byakuya ne viendrait pas les suspendre ou les plier ou les ranger. Les kimonos resteraient là où ils avaient été abandonnés, jusqu'à ce que, épuisés, les amants se glissent entre les draps et les étalent par-dessus la couette, pour qu'à leur lever, il fût aisé de les enfiler.  
Mais pour l'instant, leurs yukatas n'étaient qu'un amas de chiffons sans importance, et Renji et Byakuya étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ou plutôt, Byakuya se laissait dévorer. Et il sut que l'attente avait été trop longue car Renji craquait sous l'intensité de la tension qui l'habitait et l'ampleur de l'envie qui fracturait sa raison.

Renji était un jeune amant fougueux.

Or, Byakuya était plus maîtrisé, plus sensuel, plus tentateur, plus talentueux. Lorsque les heures se déroulaient enfin sans obstacle devant lui, il s'attendrissait, il cajolait, il aimait prendre son temps.

Il se laissa tomber et entraîna son bouillant partenaire vers le sol, où ils atterrirent dans un matelassage douillet, une orgie d'étoffes froissées. À l'embrassade gourmande de Renji se mêla le doux bruissement du coton. Des baisers fervents coururent sur sa peau, mouillés, brûlants, et à chaque empreinte torride qu'ils laissaient, Byakuya sentait sa résistance diminuer.  
Il s'abandonna. Il se laissa écraser, et goûta avec délectation le poids changeant de son amant sur lui.

Si Renji s'emportait dans son cou, créant un papillonnement qui se répandait jusqu'à ces reins, alors son corps solide pesait contre le sien, leurs torses unis dans l'ineffable suavité de ce contact.  
Si Renji s'enfouissait dans le tendre renflé de son ventre, où il allumait un feu irradiant qui se propageait jusqu'aux plus lointaines de ses cellules, alors ses généreuses mains, si chaudes, s'appuyaient sur ses épaules, ses jambes vigoureuses se fléchissaient en prenant en tenaille ses cuisses, et leurs deux verges tendues, dressée l'une vers l'autre, appelaient à d'autres caresses moins innocentes. Il arrivait qu'il n'eût pas le temps d'apprécier l'effleurement de son sexe, lourd contre son bas-ventre, car Renji décidait soudain que ses lèvres lui manquaient. Leurs bouches se collaient l'une à l'autre, et plus rien ne comptait.  
Byakuya vibrait littéralement dans le chant des doux attouchements de langue, des morsures légères, d'une succion galante, du raclement d'un ongle sur le grain imparfait de sa peau. Et de plus en plus, en lui montait le sentiment de l'urgence, le sentiment que si rien ne changeait alors tout serait terminé avant d'avoir commencé.  
Sur lui, Renji s'affolait. C'était comme s'il voulait caresser chaque parcelle de son corps... comme s'il voulait les caresser toutes en même temps, et s'impatientait de ne pas y arriver. Son bien-aimé cherchait de toutes ses forces à l'enlacer, l'étreindre, le happer, le laper, l'englober... et bien qu'il s'enchantait d'être ainsi chéri, dévoré, étreint, il avait à cœur de ralentir son ardeur.

À la faveur d'une malheureuse hésitation, Byakuya attrapa les mains baladeuses, éperdues d'endroits à toucher, et ne les laissa plus aller.

Renji redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Un regard comme Byakuya se rappelait l'avoir rarement observé. Un regard brouillé par la confusion, noyé de délire sensuel... Qu'avait de si particulier cette journée pour que chaque moment qu'ils partageaient prît ce goût si précieux de la perfection ?

Le regard adoré s'éclaircit. Tous les deux pantelaient, fébriles, exaltés. Leur peau était moite, et les poignets de Renji entre ses doigts devinrent glissants. Insidieusement, à coup de torsions rusées, son amant impatienté en profita pour chercher à se délivrer. Byakuya joignit la parole au raffermissement de sa prise pour l'amadouer :

« Doucement, Renji, tu es trop pressé. Nous sommes en vacances, n'est-il point ? »

Il aima le défi que clamèrent les yeux chers à son regard, devenus si farouches. Il aima que cette rébellion ne fît que passer. Il jouit de la tendre reddition de son aimé.

Lorsque les jambes de Renji reposèrent, tranquilles, mêlées étroitement aux siennes, lorsque le buste de Renji s'alourdit, souple, contre lui, lorsque les traits de Renji exprimèrent à nouveau l'attente, Byakuya le repoussa juste assez pour le faire rouler sous lui, et l'étreignit.  
Étendus l'un sur l'autre, dans un enchevêtrement de membres, de peau, d'odeurs familières et de souffles enhardis, les secondes qui s'écoulèrent s'apparentèrent à des heures. Contre son ventre, le fier étendard de son amour. Contre sa joue, le torse musclé de son guerrier. Contre sa paume, les battements affolés de son aimé. Lorsque la large poitrine se gonflait, Byakuya inspirait. Lorsque les robustes poumons se vidaient, Byakuya expirait. Dans cette harmonie des sens, dans cette tendre proximité, son désir se transformait. Sa frustration refluait. Le calme le gagnait. Un calme ressemblant en tout point à celui régnant dans l'œil d'un ouragan, mais un calme tout de même.  
Lorsqu'il était ainsi, si tranquille, si proche de Renji qu'il pouvait entendre la vie circuler dans son corps, Byakuya savait qu'il n'y avait nulle part ailleurs au monde où il aurait pu rêver d'être.

Cependant, la nature est ainsi faite que l'esprit ne saurait survivre sans le corps, et le corps a ses raisons que la raison ignore. La sérénité de Byakuya dut s'effacer devant une inexorable soif qui grandissait. Ou bien n'était-ce pas plutôt le fait qu'il répondait à l'appel de celle de Renji, son amant qui frémissait sous lui, qui patientait dans une maîtrise de lui-même si précaire qu'elle en était admirable ?

« Je t'aime, Renji, remercia-t-il son aimé.  
— T'as intérêt ! Avec ce que je suis en train d'endurer... », grogna l'insatisfait.

Cette bizarre acceptation de son amour de la part de Renji, cette façon d'exprimer sa volonté d'accéder à ses caprices en dépit de ce à quoi ses propres instincts aspiraient, était d'un érotisme sans précédent, et acheva de l'emporter vers les territoires encore inapprivoisés de jeux plus charnels.

Alors qu'il prenait les rênes de leurs ébats suivants, il vint à la pensée de Byakuya que celui qui régnait sur leur amour n'était pas forcément celui qu'il croyait. Cependant, présentement, son esprit se préoccupait d'une affaire bien différente...

Il glissa sur le côté droit de son amant, prenant garde de laisser une jambe traîner sur lui. Puis, légèrement redressé, son poids soutenu par un coude, il s'assura de ne pas quitter Renji du regard. Son ventre contre sa hanche, sa main reposant sur les chevrons peints de son épaule, ses doigts les taquinant, son autre main posée sur son torse afin d'ajuster son équilibre, il osa caresser de la pointe de son pied la cheville gauche de Renji. Il baguenauda ainsi avec espièglerie, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, devinant les courbures délicates qui cachaient les endroits les plus sensibles, suscitant des froncement de nez au charme fou, des mordillements de lèvres à l'érotisme innocent... jusqu'à ce que l'adorable aimé protestât de frustration. Il remonta alors le long du mollet, contournant le fier muscle rebondi, en un lent et si fragile mouvement qu'il demandait la tranquillité pour être conquis. En même temps, cette caresse ne pouvait passer inaperçue.  
L'incongruité du pied, le charnu de la pulpe des orteils et l'aspérité de la peau durcie de la plante, la maladresse du geste... Cette caresse était trop fragile, trop insolite, pour être ignorée. Contre lui, Renji frissonnait.  
Byakuya se félicita de sa souplesse lorsqu'il parvint plus haut et put tracer un chemin de pointillés coquins à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Renji, ses propres muscles tremblants de s'astreindre à cet effort. Une autre sensation montait, toute puissante au point qu'il devait s'y soumettre, et lui faisait arquer le dos en exhalant un long soupir, exhalaison d'une ardeur trop violente pour être contenue. Il reposa alors sa jambe là où elle se trouvait, rencontrant le glorieux signe du succès de son audace, et constata une fois encore que la concupiscence qui l'embrasait ne s'éveillait qu'en réponse à celle qu'il cherchait à provoquer.

L'onde frémissante de plaisir enchanta tout son être, passa, et son regard put revenir vers son aimé.

Une poitrine haletante, deux mamelons bruns aux tétons turgescents, un teint enflammé, une bouche entrouverte soupirant, râles exquis en un souffle épuisé, des joues rosies, une masse emmêlée de mèches rouges aux pointes humides de sueur, un regard... un regard dilaté où ne restait de l'iris rien de plus qu'un mince anneau à la couleur ambrée. Un regard noir de désir.

« Satisfait ? » grogna son bien-aimé.

Sa voix rauque le fit frissonner... et l'encouragea à continuer.

« Pas encore, répondit-il.  
— Maintenant, quoi ? geignit Renji, une nuance désespérée dans la voix.  
— Mets-toi sur le ventre. »

Il ronchonna tout en s'exécutant.

« Je sais pas ce qui t'attire tant dans mes tatouages. Tu les vois tous les jours !  
— Je ne vois point ceux-là, mon adoré. Tais-toi à présent.  
— Tyran. »

Byakuya rit délicatement pendant que Renji tentait de s'installer confortablement. Son aimé reposa sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Son visage était tourné vers lui, alors il sut que, bien que grommelant, il suivait sa volonté de bon cœur.

Les dessins sur son dos formaient un étrange précipice encadrant ses vertèbres. Ils s'étalaient fièrement sur les omoplates et se resserraient en quelques traits le long de ce creux qui vous donne envie d'y passer le doigt. Curieusement, ils s'arrêtaient juste avant la naissance des reins, et c'était bien dommage car il était si tentant de poursuivre, plus bas encore...

« Aaaah ».

Bien entendu, Byakuya avait poursuivi. Puis il avait fait une pause, parce que les fesses de Renji étaient somptueuses. Il n'avait pas d'autre mot. Somptueuses, elles étaient. Rondes et musclées, ornées de larges zébrures noires qui invitaient à la caresse.

« Aaaah ».

Forcément, Byakuya avait caressé, et caressait encore. C'était assez saugrenu, mais s'il se concentrait suffisamment, il sentait une très faible énergie spirituelle vibrer sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Elle émanait des traits sombres gravés sur la peau de Renji. Cela impressionnait toujours Byakuya, ce lien si intime qu'avait son lieutenant avec son zanpakutô. Bientôt, cependant, son attention fut dirigée ailleurs. Car les magnifiques tatouages disposés de chaque côté de la raie des fesses semblaient vouloir indiquer un chemin plus sombre, plus dangereux. Byakuya était courageux. Il envoya un doigt en éclaireur.

« AH ! »

Son poignet se retrouva saisi par la main de Renji qui s'était retourné avec vivacité et le regardait avec des yeux lançant d'étincelants éclairs.

« Je... on était d'accord, Byakuya... aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui... »

Renji était essoufflé, enragé de désir et d'outrage. Byakuya étouffa sa furie d'un baiser. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux étendus sur les draps. Renji, sous lui, se trémoussait sans conviction, toute vigueur chassée sous l'assaut dont il était victime.

« Chut, reste tranquille, je serai sage », lui murmura Byakuya à l'oreille, déclenchant un nouveau frissonnement chez son amant bien moins récalcitrant.

Évidemment, il ne précisa pas quand.

Donc, à présent, il était à califourchon sur les jambes de Renji. Devant son visage avide, se tenait l'emblème pulpeux de son ascendance sur lui. Enfin, pendant quelques minutes, Byakuya pouvait encore y croire.

Quand le fringant appendice était au repos, il était niché dans l'écrin soyeux de boucles rubis qui foisonnait à sa base. Mais en ce moment présent, il était bel et bien réveillé et se montrait dans toute sa gloire, tendu vers un soulagement qui tardait à être délivré.

Suivant d'un œil méfiant son regard, Renji devina son intention :

« Ah. Byakuya, non, ne... »

Mais bien sûr Byakuya n'écouta pas. Au contraire, il se mit en devoir de taquiner le gland, dressé de façon si inconvenante devant son visage, et d'une manière si... tentatrice... Il aima la privation du souffle qui suffoqua Renji, cette crispation subite qui courut dans tout son être, provoquée par sa seule langue lapant avec gourmandise la goutte nacrée, au goût un peu âcre, et pourtant d'un attrait irrésistible, qui perlait timidement au sommet. La peau était si douce en cette endroit, si sensible, qu'il ne résista pas à l'honorer d'autres caresses humides, chacune amenant chez l'aimé de délicieuses sonorités, de voluptueuses retenues, d'impossibles abandons... Byakuya s'arracha à la tentation pour regarder l'incomparable visage de celui qu'il chérissait.

C'était l'un des rares moments où il avait conscience du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur son amant. Lorsque Renji patientait ainsi jusqu'aux limites de l'extase, jusqu'à la folie... Renji était si beau dans les affres de l'amour.

Ses yeux, surtout. Ses yeux qui flamboyaient d'impatience, qui hurlaient « Pitié, je tiens plus ! » et qui pourtant criaient leur souhait de se laisser faire, parce que c'était ainsi que lui, Byakuya, avait décidé de l'aimer.

Pourtant, il ne fallait pas s'y fier. À un moment ou à un autre de son manège, Renji se rebellait. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Byakuya se retrouvait sur le dos, chevauché par un Renji furieux et surexcité, qui entendait bien faire régner son bon droit autant que lui venait de le faire. Cette fois-ci ne différa pas des autres fois.

Hardiment retourné, Byakuya sourit. Car il aimait aussi beaucoup cette facette de son aimé.

Ce sourire fut une erreur. Au-dessus de lui, Renji le regardait, fronçant les sourcils, sérieux et guère enclin à la légèreté. Ce qui fit que, un battement de paupières plus tard, sa bouche se retrouva prise d'assaut par celle, effrénée, de son amant frustré.

On pourrait croire qu'aucun sentiment ne serait à même d'émerger d'une telle frénésie. Mais ce que racontait cette furie amoureuse, absolue et mutuelle, c'était l'absolu de l'amour de Renji pour lui, c'était l'absolu de son amour pour Renji.  
Il succombait sous le poids de son corps, il suffoquait sous la vigueur de ses coups de langues balayant sans pitié son palais, chassant la moindre parcelle d'oxygène qu'il lui restait ; il ne sentait plus en lui que l'intensité, l'attente... hors du temps, hors du monde, il était, entièrement dévolu à celui qui l'assaillait, n'existant que pour le satisfaire, n'existant que pour être satisfait... c'était l'emprise absolue des sens, parce que leur amour, en cet instant, était absolu.

Il n'aimait pas, en général, la pénétration étudiée du doigt du Renji qui le préparait. Il n'aimait pas la substance dont l'enduire permettrait moins de douleur. Il désirait ardemment la brûlure effroyable qui le prendrait tout entier, qui lui ferait oublier son nom, son rang, toute chance de félicité. Il désirait étreindre d'un cri la virilité de son amant, présentée sans contrainte, acceptée sans compromission, et voulue, si intensément voulue, qu'il était impossible de rien désirer d'autre.

Comment décrire ce moment ? Comment exprimer le sentiment irraisonné de parfait aboutissement ? Quand le sexe de votre amant vous pénètre, quand les sensations sont à la limite de la douleur, quand l'intensité du moment écrase votre cervelle et que rien ne subsiste plus que la perception de votre chair contre la sienne ? Qu'y-a-t-il de plus étrange ? De plus grisant ? Ce sentiment de fête que chacun possède et qui, d'ordinaire, se recroqueville dans les ténèbres d'une vie martyrisée par l'honneur, la fierté et le rang ? Qu'y a t-il de plus transporteur que cette force qui vous balaie et envoie votre existence entière dans l'Être et le « Je suis » ?

Byakuya était.

Byakuya était, sans fard, sans vernis.

Byakuya était... lui.

…

Ce qu'il y avait de surprenant dans le fait d'être lui, c'était qu'il n'y était pas tout seul.

Byakuya se demanda pour la millionième fois pourquoi cette sensation d'exister était si intimement liée à la présence de son aimé qui le prenait, avec un rythme étudié pour lui faire savourer chaque seconde du temps qui passait.

Renji se restreignait, et la façon dont il venait en lui ressemblait à celle d'une bête à l'affût, attendant son heure.

Et c'était vrai qu'il prenait, emportant lorsqu'il se retirait, un peu de l'extase que Byakuya croyait pouvoir achever. Pourtant, lorsqu'il revenait, c'était pour combler ce manque, c'était pour remplir ce vide, un peu plus à chaque fois. Comment un homme pourrait-il ne pas succomber à la déraison quand tant de fois l'ivresse du ravissement lui était refusée ? Quand tant de fois, alors qu'il croyait l'atteindre, elle lui était arrachée ?  
Et Byakuya flirta avec la folie le plus longtemps qu'il put, parce qu'elle s'accompagnait des yeux débordants de passion de Renji, parce qu'elle s'accompagnait d'une paume sur sa joue qui lui assurait qu'il était aimé, parce qu'elle s'accompagnait de soupirs qui lui susurraient qu'il était désiré, parce qu'aucune émotion trop excessive ne pourrait jamais l'ébranler, quand ses bras tendrement enlacés étreignaient les épaules solides qui se mouvaient au-dessus de lui, quand il sentait les muscles de ce dos familier rouler harmonieusement sous ses doigts.  
Alors il réclamait, encore, et toujours. Et Renji lui donnait, encore, et toujours plus.

Mais la résistance d'un homme, même celle d'un aristocrate à la maîtrise aussi perfectionnée que la sienne, a des limites. Byakuya les atteignit bien avant Renji.

Et qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire sur lui ? Cet abandon qui le prenait et auquel il se laissait aller ? Cette soudaine envie d'accepter sa faiblesse, de poser même la main sur elle, de l'accueillir et de la récompenser ? Ce besoin de montrer une fois au moins, rien qu'une fois, la fragilité qui l'habitait ?

Renji le prenait, il s'en réjouissait. Renji l'embrassait, il s'ouvrait. Renji le caressait, il soupirait. Renji le conduisait au sommet de l'extase, il y explosait en myriade de lui-mêmes, il se répandait en bouquets chauds et sucrés, infiniment voluptueux, infiniment tendres, infiniment parfaits... et attendait que le centre de lui-même revînt en lui, attendait que son souffle s'apaisât dans ses poumons ardents, attendait que sa perception de lui-même fût à nouveau pleine et entière.

À mi-chemin de ce délicat processus, il s'aperçut que Renji n'avait pas accompagné son doux sentiment de paix. Son amant, égoïstement, s'était immobilisé, et avait profité sans vergogne des transports où la jouissance venait de le conduire.  
Ainsi, son ignoble amant avait serré les dents très certainement, puis il avait contemplé la déformation de ses traits crispés dans le plaisir, avait écouté l'incompréhensible chapelet de sons fusant de sa bouche, l'avait admiré se tendre dans la transe orgastique, et maintenant, souriait amoureusement de son alanguissement, que seule l'absolue satiété du corps engendre... S'il n'en était pas si irrité, Byakuya en aurait rougi.

Renji semblait extrêmement content de sa prouesse.

« Eh bien, Byakuya, je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas être trop pressé ? »

Le goujat !

L'étincelle de fierté, laquelle revenait enfin, ralluma un feu vacillant, nourri d'ardeur et de sentiments virils bafoués, qui devint rapidement un brasier.  
Byakuya enserra ses jambes autour de la taille de Renji, croisa ses chevilles derrière son dos, fit pression en un point déterminé, et Renji s'arqua joliment dans un grognement ébahi. Une vigoureuse poussée sur le torse, et hop, ils basculèrent.  
Leurs positions étaient inversées, et Byakuya félicitait intérieurement les japonais pour l'intelligence de leurs lits traditionnels, puisque ceux-ci ne comportaient ni tête ni pied, ni danger de se retrouver par terre.

Chevauchant son amant, Byakuya étudia sérieusement son visage déconcerté.

« Renji, tu ne sais encore rien de ce qu'est la patience ».

Il aima le froncement mi-surpris mi-anxieux qui plissait soudain les tatouages du front de Renji. Il agrippa les bras qui sans cela l'auraient saisi. Il amena sa tête face à celle de Renji, à un cheveu que leurs nez se frôlent.

« Sauras-tu te restreindre ? »

Un timide hochement du menton ne le convainquit pas du tout mais il décida de s'en suffire. Il rendit à son amant l'usage de ses bras, descendit doucement, trouva l'objet de sa convoitise, qui dans la manœuvre, s'était enfui, le guida d'une main experte et s'y empala.

Ô qu'il aima le râle qui accompagna la vivacité de son immersion.

À présent, il disposait de deux avantages sur son fier amant. Il était au-dessus, et il n'était plus pressé, vraiment plus.

Renji s'impatientait et s'essaya à se mouvoir. Ses hanches transmettaient de vigoureux soubresauts, et chacun d'eux faisait profiter Byakuya de la rigidité qui le pénétrait, frottement abrasant ses chairs, stimulant son ardeur, virilité pleine et frissonnante dans la fièvre d'une satisfaction sans cesse repoussée.  
Les deux paumes à plat sur les zébrures tatouées qui soulignaient chacun des deux pectoraux, il voyagea ainsi le long de la généreuse érection logée entre ses cuisses, revisitant l'orgie des sensations uniques qui l'avaient étreint quelques minutes auparavant.

Et c'était lui qui imposait le mouvement, qui choisissait le rythme, qui décidait de l'attente, du lent glissement entre les parois moites de son intimité, de la pression forte, vive ou légère qu'il pouvait appliquer. Et il entendait : grognements, râles et soupirs, et il sentait : tressaillements, frémissements, et palpitations affolées sous ses doigts, et il voyait sur le visage de son amant une profusions d'émotions le traverser. Le tendre aimé ne savait plus qu'écorcher son nom entre deux gémissements :

« Bya... Bya... Ah, Bya... »

Et Byakuya le lui permettait. C'était le privilège de Renji, juste à cet instant précis. Ce refrain familier revenait immanquablement lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Ces « Bya » murmurés, bougonnés ou geints, en fonction de la cadence qu'il décidait, étaient pareils à des « Je t'aime ».

Lorsque leur amour prenait la forme d'un tourbillon des sens, lorsque leur amour n'avait plus besoin de paroles, lorsque leurs corps savaient si parfaitement exprimer leurs sentiments, lorsque leurs regards s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre pour ne plus se quitter, quand leurs peaux réclamaient le contact, quand irrésistiblement leurs bouches s'approchaient, quand la litanie gémissante des « Bya » était étouffée par leurs lèvres pressées ensemble, quand les ondulations de leurs bassins imbriqués se mariaient au ballet sensuel de leurs langues, rien ne comptait plus que cette communion ineffable où chaque geste de l'un était compris de l'autre.

Inévitablement, leur excitation imposait qu'ils accélèrent. Inévitablement, le besoin de respirer imposait qu'ils se séparent. Inévitablement, les plans et les desseins s'éloignaient. Inévitablement, l'amour prenait le relais. Inévitablement, le bonheur signifiait combler l'autre.

Et Byakuya répondit aux bras appelants de Renji.

Ils roulèrent.

Qu'il fût en haut, qu'il fût bas, Byakuya n'avait plus conscience que des yeux de Renji fixés sur les siens.

Un coup de reins féroce. Un autre. Un autre. Et encore un autre... Un spasme, suivi d'un hurlement guttural : enfin le soulagement exigeant, l'achèvement de l'extase...

Et Byakuya fut témoin du plaisir qui ravit son aimé. Renji s'arqua dans l'orgasme, beau comme un dieu, puissant et sauvage. L'émotion fut irrépressible. Deux larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Byakuya. Ses profondeurs intimes se noyèrent de l'essence de son amant, alors sa chaleur se répandit instantanément en lui, comme la viscosité laiteuse coula entre ses cuisses...

Puis vint le temps de l'accomplissement. Renji se pencha vers lui et embrassa ses larmes.

« Je t'aime », dit-il.

…

Serein, tranquille, baigné d'une paix qu'aucun froid de l'hiver, qu'aucune chaleur de l'été, ne pourrait atteindre, il reposait.  
Aux côtés de Renji ; Renji qui l'avait aimé sans contrainte ; Renji qui l'avait aimé sans limite ; Renji qui lui avait donné ce que son cœur désirait infiniment ; Renji qu'il aimait avec une ardeur égale ; Renji qu'il aimait au-delà de ce qui est exprimable ; il reposait.

Il n'était pas tard. Ils auraient le temps de faire une promenade avant que leur fût servi le repas du soir. Renji avait repéré un chemin qui suivait la rive du lac. Il avait tout de suite projeté de s'y promener. Byakuya n'avait rien contre à condition que ce ne fut pas tout de suite.

… …

Un nouveau coup à la porte. Un silence.

 _Rukia._

Elle s'annonça.

« Nii-sama ? »

Alors il l'invita à entrer.

« Entre Rukia. »

Byakuya ne tourna pas la tête. Il entendit les pas de Rukia qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Elle ne franchit pas son champ de vision. Elle resta en arrière, à observer, sans parler, mais même son silence était une intrusion.

Puis, le léger raclement des pieds de chaise sur le sol, suivi de chuchotements dont certains mots hésitants échappaient à son ouïe :

« … Où est … … Elle … »

La voix plus grave et sûre d'Ichigo murmurait :

« Orihime va bien. Elle est retournée à Karakura. Elle a seulement besoin de se reposer »

Le silence se mit à parler. Malgré lui, il sut quand l'absence des tatouages de Renji jeta Rukia en plein désarroi, et avant même qu'elle s'exprimât, il assista à la déroute de sa force et de sa vaillance.

« Pourquoi … Renji ? … Qu'est-ce qui … »

Bientôt Rukia chercherait le réconfort. Elle chercherait le soutien et l'assurance. Et Byakuya ne voulait pas entendre dans sa voix, pas plus que dans ses silences, la supplique angoissée qui étreignait également son âme.

Inexorablement vint la question qu'il redoutait depuis son arrivée.

« Nii-sama, que s'est-il passé ? »

…

« NON ! »

Son cri jaillit et lui écorcha la gorge. Son gigai ralentissait ses mouvements. Il fourragea dans sa poche, trouva la pilule d'âme, l'avala et fut enfin expulsé de son corps artificiel. Il bondit, la poignée de Senbonzakura dans la paume. Il franchit en l'espace d'un instant la distance qui le séparait de son lieutenant, son amant, son aimé. Il vit ses yeux agrandis par le choc. Il vit sa reconnaissance de ce qui arrivait. Il vit ses lèvres bouger. Et il devina les mots qui ne purent être prononcés :

« _Je t'aime_ ».

…

« Renji m'a protégé », répondit Byakuya à sa sœur.

Et cela lui semblait tout ce qu'il y avait à dire, et en même temps, si peu.

 _Mon amour... loyal et fidèle, jusqu'à la dernière extrémité._

Irrésistiblement, le souvenir d'une promesse faite dans la chambre du bord du lac détournait ses pensées. Son regret se noyait de fierté.

…

« C'est à mon tour. »

Deux mains exigeantes se posèrent sur ses épaules. Byakuya leva la tête et rencontra le regard enfin déterminé de Renji.

À genoux aux pieds de son amant plus vraiment passif, il contempla le changement. Il ne sut s'il devait se laisser faire. Il venait tout juste de découvrir les tatouages exposés sur des cuisses charnues et fermes, et n'avait pas eu encore la chance de les caresser.

« C'est à mon tour », gronda Renji, à nouveau.

L' intention était claire. Byakuya s'en amusa, et laissa retomba pantalon et ceinture.

« Je t'en prie », dit-il, en se relevant.

Il savait ce qui était à venir. Renji le dévêtirait. Il enlèverait une à une toutes les pièces qui formaient sa tenue d'aujourd'hui. La veste à la fine étoffe gris anthracite, tissée fil-à-fil ce qui lui donnait une nuance chinée et soyeuse. Renji caresserait de sa paume le tissu si doux et léger qu'il n'en sentait pas le poids, avant de la faire glisser le long de ses bras. Elle retomberait sur le sol en un tas disgracieux mais Byakuya ne s'en soucierait guère, parce que Renji ferait ensuite coulisser sa cravate le long de son cou. Le froufrou de la soie serait ensorcelant et son glissement sur le satin de sa chemise attiserait de délicieuses flammes et ferait naître d'étrange palpitions dans sa poitrine. Puis Renji déboutonnerait un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Renji suivait fidèlement l'ordre qu'il avait deviné. Ses baisers se mirent à pleuvoir sur sa peau mise à nu, un pour chaque bouton hors de sa boutonnière, un pour chaque coin de son torse mis à découvert. Si lent, si pointilleux. Ne savait-il pas dans quel état il le mettait ? Avait-il conscience de la chaleur qui se répandait en lui à chacun de ses doux baisers ? Byakuya ne sut pas comment lui-même faisait pour ne pas défaillir. Quelques doigts légers frôlèrent une ancienne cicatrice sur son flanc.

« Si j'avais pu te protéger...  
— C'est du passé, Renji »

…

« Je... suis désolé, Byakuya. »

Comme un pâle écho, l'ami de Renji exprimait son propre regret dans la chambre.

 _Est-ce le sort commun aux guerriers que nous sommes que de continuer à vivre en dépit de l'amertume qui nous ronge et du poids des regrets qui nous écrasent ? Renji, sans toi, comment entrevoir l'avenir ?_

« Tu n'as point d'excuses à présenter, Ichigo.  
— Mais si j'étais arrivé rien qu'une seconde plus tôt... Si j'avais pas perdu mon temps à chercher ce foutu badge...  
— C'est ainsi, c'est arrivé. Les si ne pourront rien y changer. »

Et il désespérait de croire lui-même à ces paroles de sagesse.

…

« Désormais, je ne te ferai plus défaut. Je te protégerai, Byakuya. »

Les yeux de Renji étaient féroces à ce moment-là. À ses pieds, dressé à genoux de toute la hauteur de son torse, les mains glissées entre les pans de sa chemise entrouverte et son ventre, les doigts resserrés sur ses hanches, Renji pointait son menton vers lui et le regardait.  
Byakuya, source de tant d'attention, frissonna sous cette conviction brutale dans sa simplicité.

« Merci, Renji. »

Avait-il scellé le destin de son aimé par ces simples mots ? Avait-il précipité sa fin ? Il n'avait vu que son sourire, si fier à cet instant, si heureux. Il n'avait vu que l'éclat possessif s'allumer au fond de ses prunelles d'ambre. Il avait répondu d'une main sur sa joue. Il avait répondu en se penchant vers lui.

Leurs bouches s'étaient unies.

Était-il possible de disparaître tout entier dans un baiser ? Était-il possible de ne plus se sentir exister ? De ne plus sentir que le contact chaud et humide, léger et papillonnant, fuyant et revenant à la charge ? Était-il possible que le monde s'évanouisse autour de soi et que rien d'autre ne compte plus que de toucher encore l'objet de son amour ?

À chaque fois, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, la magie de cet instant l'émerveillait.

…

« Renji ira bien, n'est-ce pas, Nii-sama ? »

Lui, fier et brillant membre de l'aristocratie, dirigeant de son clan, célèbre capitaine, figure fraternelle forte et toute puissante... Elle, issue du commun, adoptée, protégée, tendrement aimée. Elle se tournait vers lui alors qu'il ne pouvait se rassurer lui-même.

Byakuya ne répondit rien. Une seule chose de la réalité arrivait à passer les murs qu'il avait érigés pour ne pas succomber au désespoir d'un diagnostic qui ne laissait aucun espoir.

Renji ne dormait pas.

…

Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler. Le sang et son énergie spirituelle qui lui filaient entre les doigts et ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Il maintenait ses mains sur la plaie béante de son ventre et psalmodiait les arias de tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. Sa poitrine se soulevait dans un râle, et s'abaissait dans un sifflement rauque. Ses yeux depuis trop longtemps s'étaient refermés.

…

« C'est un battant. Tout est possible. Même Byakuya n'a pas réussi à le tuer. »

C'était Kurosaki qui avait répondu à sa place. Byakuya lui en fut gré. Il fut rassuré aussi. Renji ne dormait pas. Renji se battait.

…

« Reste là, Byakuya. Ça ne vaut pas la peine que le capitaine de la sixième division s'occupe d'un monstre dans son genre. »

Il fut d'accord. La force de même un Hollow géant ne pouvait se comparer avec celle d'un vice-capitaine. Il observa Renji brandir Zabimaru. Il admira les coups précis, portés à distance, de son sabre sinueux et tentaculaire. La bête reculait sous ses assauts. La maîtrise de Renji sur un tel zanpakutô, sauvage, débridé, était extraordinaire.

Un coup de front et direct, qui fut facilement esquivé, suivi aussitôt d'une feinte habile qui souleva un nuage de poussières et dérouta le Hollow, puis le troisième et dernier coup qui arriva par le côté gauche et fit mouche. Le sang gicla. Le hurlement morbide de la bête dévasta le vallon encaissé.  
Dans la rafale spirituelle soulevée par cette furie, Byakuya retint son souffle, car la séquence était terminée, et Renji devait ramener à lui Zabimaru. Il attendit avec une anxiété irraisonnée d'entendre les dents serpentines venir s'emboîter les unes à la suite des autres dans un choc métallique pour reformer la lame. Il ne s'expliquait pas cette peur soudaine. Il avait assisté à cela des centaines de fois. Il fallait être chevronné et talentueux pour remarquer cette faille. Mais pendant un temps infime, son amour serait vulnérable.

C'était leur jour à eux, et ce jour-là, Byakuya n'était pas le capitaine de la sixième division, ni le Shinigami à la puissance admirée par tous.  
S'il l'avait été, il aurait peut-être pu voir dans le regard du Hollow autre chose que la peur d'être acculé. Il aurait peut-être pu déceler la lueur rusée qui traversa ses pupilles. Il aurait peut-être pu sentir la sournoiserie dans ses actions. S'il l'avait été, il aurait peut-être pu lire au travers de sa faiblesse affichée. Au lieu de cela, il ne fit que retenir son souffle.

Alors, bien sûr, ce fut contre toute attente que le Hollow attaqua. En un dixième de seconde, Byakuya réalisa l'intention du monstre. Il s'était laissé approcher, avait joué avec Renji, et n'avait eu qu'un seul but : amadouer son aimé, l'éloigner de lui... L'incapacité résultante de sa blessure n'était que mascarade.

Durant le laps de temps nécessaire à la remise en forme de Zabimaru, le Hollow délaissa son adversaire. Il renifla ouvertement dans la direction de Byakuya, afficha un sourire odieux et plein d'arrogance, et exulta d'une voix dégoulinante de convoitise :

« C'est toi qu'il défend comme ça. Tu sens bon. Y a son odeur sur toi, j'aime ça. Il va être désespéré. Je me régalerai ensuite de sa douleur. »

Lui ! C'était lui qu'il voulait. Lui, Byakuya, l'inatteignable, celui dont les Hollows osaient à peine effleurer la présence tant celle-ci était pour eux synonyme de mort, celui dont l'énergie était la plus puissante, celui dont l'énergie était la plus attirante.

C'était leur jour à eux. Le jour où aucune ombre ne venait ternir leur amour. Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, Byakuya n'aurait jamais consenti à revêtir un gigai. Son esprit serait resté alerte et sûr. Il aurait été armé de Senbonzakura. Mais c'était leur jour à eux. Le jour où Renji disait ce qu'il voulait et où Byakuya était heureux de le suivre.

L'un des bras du Hollow s'étira soudain d'une façon surréaliste, surfant sur l'air. Ses muscles se distendirent en s'amincissant maladivement, son ossature craqua sinistrement dans la tension subite. Et rapide, plus rapide qu'aucun mouvement exécuté jusqu'ici, son extrémité griffue approchait. Le vent siffla, confronté à une puissance qui émergeait brusquement sans aucun préavis.

Byakuya resta interdit, sans comprendre. Le temps se suspendit. Hypnotisé, il voyait l'avancée du membre sans pouvoir réagir. Il voyait le bras blanc qui venait à lui pour le saisir. La main paraissait si lointaine encore, et pourtant le paysage se brouillait autour d'elle. La seule image distincte était cette paume ouverte qui semblait grandir, qui semblait pouvoir tout recouvrir.

Puis le temps reprit son cours, la main fusait vers lui si vite qu'il sembla inutile de faire même un pas en arrière.

« BYAKUYA ! »

Il fit ce bond en arrière, éperonné par l'angoisse du cri de Renji. Il fit ce bond en arrière, en dépit de la lourdeur de son gigai qui entravait son énergie. Il se propulsa en retrait de plusieurs mètres. Par miracle, l'élongation du membre du Hollow s'était brutalement stoppée. Il soupira lorsqu'il comprit que la longueur avait atteint sa capacité maximum.

Pour toujours, il se rappellerait de l'inanité du sentiment de soulagement qui le traversa.

Son souffle mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit les chairs à l'intérieur de la paume s'entrouvrir. Un aiguillon osseux, sombre et luisant, jaillit de la main à laquelle il venait d'échapper et, tel un javelot pointant vers sa cible, fut éjecté avec force. Il sut qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'exécuter une défense avant que la pointe mortelle ne l'atteignît.

Alors il aperçut un dos, familier. Il aperçut un dos vêtu de noir. Il aperçut un dos aux muscles puissants que rien ne pourrait jamais détruire. Un dos qui venait comme une bouffée d'air frais dans un air vicié l'assurer que rien, jamais, ne lui ferait de mal ; un dos qui était celui de son aimé. Il vit une éblouissante chevelure rouge. Il vit un dos se maculer de rouge.

« NON ! »

Son cri lui écorcha la gorge.

« BAN...KAI...! »

Kurosaki était là. L'horrible plainte du Hollow dont le bras fut pulvérisé résonnait encore à ses oreilles qu'il vit la blessure infligée à Renji. Son gigai entravait ses mouvements. Il fourragea dans sa poche pour trouver la pilule d'âme. Il l'avala et bondit.

C'était leur jour à eux. Le jour où aucune ombre ne venait obscurcir leur amour.

…

Le visage de Renji semblait paisible. Un peu pâle, peut-être, mais paisible.

Renji n'avait pas attendu que Zabimaru revint. Il s'était placé lui-même devant le danger et avait fait écran de son corps. Transpercé de part en part, il avait stoppé la course mortelle de l'aiguillon noir.

…

Il appuya ses mains sur la plaie béante du ventre de Renji et psalmodia l'aria du sort de soin le plus puissant qu'il se rappelait. Kurosaki était en rage. D'un seul coup du tranchant de Zangetsu, un souffle ténébreux et rougeoyant de colère jaillit. Incisif, coupant comme la lame d'un rasoir, son sifflement annonça la fin sans gloire du monstre qui les avaient frappés. Mais Byakuya n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en réjouir.

Ses mains se couvraient du sang de Renji.

Il maintenait ses mains sur la plaie béante de son ventre et psalmodiait les arias de tous les sorts de soin qu'il connaissait. Le sang n'arrêta pas de couler.

Il maintenait ses mains sur la plaie béante de son ventre et psalmodiait les arias de tous les sorts de soin qu'il connaissait en une litanie gémissante. Ses yeux se refermèrent.

Il s'obstina à maintenir ses mains sur la plaie béante de son ventre et psalmodia les arias de tous les sorts de soin qu'il connaissait en une litanie gémissante dont la longueur était désespérante. Le sang et son énergie spirituelle lui filèrent entre les doigts et ne voulurent pas s'arrêter.

Sa poitrine se souleva dans un râle, et s'abaissa dans un sifflement rauque. Ses yeux demeuraient obstinément refermés.

Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler.

Il maintint les mains sur son ventre. Il psalmodia les arias. Le sang n'arrêta pas de couler.

« Renji, non ! Ouvre les yeux, Renji ! Ouvre les yeux ! »

Fragile, instable, sans rien pour la retenir, son énergie spirituelle s'épuisait. Sa poitrine se soulevait dans un râle, et s'abaissait dans un sifflement rauque. Ses yeux depuis trop longtemps s'étaient refermés.

« Renji, je t'en prie... »

Inexorablement, tout ce qu'il put faire fut de sentir la vie de Renji lui filer entre les doigts, jusqu'à ce que Renji, la peau blême, exsangue, sous ses mains, ne respirât plus.

« Renji. »

C'était leur jour à eux. Le jour où aucune ombre ne venait obscurcir leur amour.

…

Sa poitrine se soulevait imperceptiblement. Sa peau était chaude au toucher. Il était si tentant de se dire qu'il ne faisait que dormir. Il était si tentant de se dire qu'il pourrait être sauvé. Mais même s'il revenait à la conscience, ce ne serait plus le Renji qu'il connaissait. Orihime avait sauvé son corps, mais dans le laps de temps qu'elle mit pour les atteindre, tout ce qui faisait que Renji était Renji s'était perdu dans les limbes de l'existence, et il semblait que son esprit ne retrouverait plus jamais le chemin du retour.

 **F I N**

* * *

(1) Une autre interprétation, plus précise : le terme _neputa_ ferait référence à une ancienne coutume locale qui poussait les fermiers à placer des lanternes géantes le long de la rivière, afin de rester éveillés lors des retours tardifs concluant une journée harassante. L'interprétation varie selon les sources.

(2) Ishibashi, 石橋 : pont de pierre

(3) Koto : instrument de musique traditionnelle japonnais, composé d'une caisse de résonance sur laquelle sont tendues treize cordes de soie enduites de cire (de la famille des cithares)

(4) Oiran 花魁 : courtisane (prostituée) de haut-rang

(5) Sushi ou Nigiri-Zushi : sushi composé d'une fine tranche de poisson cru reposant sur un canapé de riz vinaigré

(6) Maki ou Maki-Zushi : il y en a de toutes sortes. Les sushis norimaki sont de petits rouleaux de riz vinaigré, fourrés de poisson cru ou œuf de poisson ou légume, enrobés d'une feuille d'algue. Tandis que les sushis temaki sont enroulés en forme de cône.

(7) Yukata : kimono léger en coton

(8) Tatami : natte en paille de riz

(9) Ryokan : auberge traditionnelle japonaise

(10) Aïnous : peuple d'origine caucasienne qui s'est établi sur les terres septentrionales de l'archipel japonnais (Tohoku et Hokkaido). Ils portaient des tatouages faciaux, et pour les femmes, également aux bras et aux jambes.

(11) Usuellement la directrice d'un Ryokan est appelée "Okamisan", mais je trouvais cela bizarre dans un texte en français. Je l'appelle donc par son nom ou par sa fonction.

(12) Senbei, 煎餅 : galette de riz traditionnelle japonaise.

(13) Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas résisté. Cette scène est tirée du bonus de l'épisode 5 de la saison 2 de En selle, Sakamichi ! (Yowamushi Pedal, Go !), dans laquelle on assiste à un duo entre Sakamichi et Tadokoro, aussitôt repris par tous les membres de l'équipe cycliste, sous les yeux ébahis de leur capitaine. Cette chanson est l'opening de l'anime préféré de Sakamichi qui, en plus d'être un otaku, est un coureur cycliste dont la force se décuple lorsqu'il entonne ce refrain. J'aime bien cette série et j'étais en train de la visionner... Enfin bref, j'ai pensé à cette situation entre Renji et Byakuya. La traduction est une interprétation personnelle : je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une erreur...

(14) Matelas de coton surmonté d'une couette : c'est le lit traditionnel japonais.

(15) Un nue (鵺) (prononcer nué) est une créature fantastique de la mythologie japonaise. Elle a la tête d'un singe, le corps d'un chien viverrin (tanuki), les pattes d'un tigre et un serpent à la place de la queue. Zabimaru est considéré comme un nue même s'il n'a que les attributs du singe et du serpent.

* * *

*Quand je le peux, je mentionne les noms japonais dans le texte mais, parfois, cela alourdirait trop la phrase, comme ici.  
La tour, appelée Tenshu (天守, tour de château), est un donjon de trois étages dont la construction est assez récente. Le pont est le Gejôbashi (下乗橋, le bas pont).  
Il ne reste rien de l'ancien château d'Hirosaki de l'époque Edo, en dehors des remparts et des portes.

Le parc du château d'Hirosaki comprend de nombreux sites que j'évoque à peine, ou pas du tout : les portes d'accès, les douves, les enceintes, les ponts, les tourelles de guet, le jardin botanique, le jardin alpin, les grands arbres remarquables pour leur rareté ou leur âge vénérable... même certaines pierres, qui sont mises en valeur dans des jardinets, clos de petites barrières de bambou. Et ce n'est encore pas exhaustif...

*Les cerisiers à fleurs que l'on trouve dans le parc (ceux que je mentionne, en tout cas) :  
Cerisier Yoshino, ou Cerisier Somei-Yoshino (Prunus yedoensis).  
Cerisier des collines, ou Cerisier du Japon (Prunus serrulata), dont la variété Kiku-shidare est à port pleureur.

Il y en a vraiment des milliers, dans tout le parc. Certains en évaluent le nombre à 2600.

*Le ryokan est le seul endroit que j'ai inventé. Je n'avais pas envie de parler d'un établissement existant. Mais il y en a qui sont situés sur la rive ouest du lac Towada (préfecture d'Akita).

NB :  
Je n'essaie pas de faire une description précise et exacte des lieux que Byakuya et Renji visitent durant leur journée : je cherche à retranscrire une ambiance. Donc, si il y en a parmi vous qui connaissent ces endroits, vous avez peut-être repéré des incohérences.  
Entre autres, je doute qu'on puisse se perdre dans les montagnes autour du lac Towada, de la façon dont je l'ai imaginé en tout cas...  
Il y a aussi beaucoup d'autres endroits magnifiques dont je ne parle pas dans cet OS.

J'ai beaucoup de références différentes, je ne vais pas les citer toutes. Mais mes sources principales d'information sont le guide vert Michelin du Japon, le guide Voir Hachette du Japon (vive les bibliothèques municipales ! ), le site internet de l'Office National du Tourisme Japonnais, et pour finir, les sites internet de la ville d'Hirosaki et du château d'Hirosaki (vive les modules de traduction de page de Microsoft !).

J'aimerais bien vous montrer les photos des paysages et des endroits que j'ai visionnées, comme dans un album de vacances. Et comment j'ai imaginé Renji et Byakuya dans ces paysages. Mais ce sont essentiellement des collections personnelles que j'ai vues dans des blogs, dans lesquels certains racontent leurs séjours au Japon : il n'y a en pas qui soient libres de droits.

Tentez l'expérience, faites « château Hirosaki » dans votre moteur de recherche préféré.  
« You Tube » offre de fantastiques extraits de ce peut être le Matsuri Neputa. Et vous pourrez y visualiser des scènes du théâtre Kabuki.

J'ai fait mes recherches très sérieusement, et je me suis bien amusée à me mettre à la place de Renji pour fêter ce jour qui est leur journée à eux – quand je n'avais pas la gorge serrée d'émotion à écrire les pensées de Byakuya, dans la chambre d'hôpital... Difficile de jongler entre la partie séjour et la partie hôpital dans une même séance d'écriture !

Merci à vous, qui avez lu cette histoire.


End file.
